


Ultimate Fighting Arena

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [18]
Category: King of Fighters, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Street Fighter, Streets of Rage (Video Games), Tekken (Video Games), Touhou Project, グラップラー刃牙 | Baki the Grappler
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Martial Arts, Mary Sue, Minor Original Character(s), Monsters, Murder, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Smoking, Tournaments, Ultimate Fighting Championship, Video Game Mechanics, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Версия фанфика в прозе (до этого был фанфик в стихах с одними лишь диалогами).Со всеми подробностями.Великан против своей воли оказывается в самом удивительном месте — в Вечной Арене. Грядёт величайший турнир боевых искусств. Турнир поистине вселенского масштаба. И легендарный Ханма Юдзиро будет играть на нём роль финального босса. И это начинает ему нравиться…Врата Ада распахиваются, и на арене грандиозного стадиона под ночным небом с миллионом звёзд появляются наши долгожданные гости из всего сонма параллельных миров. Команды выходят под оглушительные аплодисменты и проникающую в самое сердце музыку. Всё больше гордо реющих знамён продолжает украшать Бойцовскую Арену.Что ждёт на этом великом Турнире наших гостей, наших бесстрашных воинов, осмелившихся войти в саму Преисподнюю?Они гордо идут вперёд с полной осознанностью того, что, возможно, это будет последним их состязанием…Вдруг. Появляется тот, ради кого их и заманили в этот капкан. Ханма Юдзиро, Великан, Сильнейший из Сильнейших, готов принять вызов каждого прямо сейчас. Готов сражаться разом хоть со всем стадионом.Рискнёте пройти нашу игру? Бойцы со всего света рискнули.
Series: Супер Игра [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871
Kudos: 1





	1. Добро пожаловать

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 7

Внезапная вспышка слепящего света.  
Мгновенно проходящий в ушах шум.  
Секундный шок, ошеломлённость.  
И вот, ты, Ханма Юдзиро, Великан, Сильнейшее Существо на Земле, предстаёшь перед нами во всём своём величии здесь, посреди этой, поражающей нас не меньшим величием бойцовской арены, которую ты, несомненно, в скором времени окропишь кровью своих врагов. Нет…  
Ты просто усеешь её их сочащимися кровью трупами.

Ты уже нетерпеливо озираешься в поисках достойного тебя оппонента. Но не находишь его… Ты устремляешь свой взор к небу, этому невероятному, бесконечно прекрасному и озарённому миллионом светил небу, чёрному, беспредельному, недостижимому…

Ты продолжаешь заворожённо всматриваться в это величественное, как всё, царство звёзд…

И вдруг слышишь.

— Добро пожаловать!

Ты оборачиваешься на сей дерзкий голос. И кого видишь?

Мальчишку.

Мальчишку!

Какого-то мелкого, худосочного недоноска! Смеющего окликать тебя таким непочтительным голосом. И смеющего глядеть тебе прямо в глаза таким пренебрежительным взглядом…

Мальчишка лет восемнадцати, сухопарый, среднего роста, одетый в выкрашенную сплошным чёрным цветом футболку, потёртые джинсы, и обутый в белые кроссовки, создавал впечатление, будто и сам очутился здесь, внезапно переместившись сюда прямиком с улицы какого-нибудь города времён начала 21 века.

Он смотрел на Великана неподвижным, пронизывающим взглядом своих карих глаз, в которых было нечто нечеловеческое. И недобро ухмылялся.

Юдзиро смотрел на него не менее уничижительным взглядом своих красных, демонических глаз, в которых начинала разгораться ярость.

— В атаку. — Тихо сказал этот юнец. И из таких же ослепляющих вспышек за его спиной вдруг появился целый взвод рослых, в отличной физической форме солдат, одетых в футуристичного вида костюмы чёрно-зелёного цвета, с полностью закрывающими их лица масками и светящимися таким же ядовитым зелёным светом гогглами.

— Есть. — Хором, в один бездушный, какой-то искусственный голос ответили все три десятка бойцов. И, абсолютно не раздумывая, всей своей чёрно-зелёной массой устремились в сторону Юдзиро.

Начался ожесточённый, остервенелый бой насмерть. Одного против тридцати.  
Окружив его, они нападали со всех сторон.

Громкие, заглушаемые лишь звериными воплями самого Великана, сумасшедшей мощи удары, руками и ногами, с неимоверной скоростью, посыпались в неистовом, безостановочном темпе по всей этой массе. Единственным, точным касанием он убивал их одного за другим. Каждую секунду взвод редел на две на три единицы. И каждую секунду из новых вспышек появлялось по пять по шесть новых солдат. Они шли отовсюду. Они прыгали сверху! Они появлялись откуда возможно!

Горы окровавленных, изувеченных до ужаса трупов вокруг Великана росли так же быстро, как и удивительным образом… пропадали с поля битвы. Да! Они исчезали. Медленно опускаясь в бетонный пол, словно в жидкость. И пропадали. Без следа. Оставляя место для новых трупов… Но Юдзиро сейчас мало волновало, куда пропадают плоды его стараний. Он дрался.  
С азартом. С яростью! Безумно!

С неутолимой жаждой крови!

Ему нравился её цвет. Алый и возбуждающий. Ему нравился её вкус! Сладкий и опьяняющий… Ещё! ЕЩЁ!!!

Весь красный от крови, в полностью пропитанной ею одежде, с искажённым от бешенства лицом и горящими глазами, он только начинал настоящий бой.

Они разлетались от него во все стороны со скоростью брошенного снаряда. Они всмятку разбивались о стены!

И за всем этим безумием с неподдельным восторгом наблюдал наш преспокойно стоявший в стороне молодой незнакомец.

О, он наблюдал за всем с ничуть не скрываемым восхищением!

И с наслаждением вдыхал пропитанный кровью воздух, уже начинавший окрашиваться в такой же насыщенный алый цвет. 

И с каждым глубоким вдохом его собственные глаза загорались адскими искрами.

Казалось, он заряжался пронизывающей всё на своём пути энергией Великана. Энергией разрушения… И смерти.

Вдруг.

От Юдзиро мигом отлетел последний напавший на него солдат. От трупа которого, в свою очередь, не менее смачным ударом кулака отбился этот хлипкий мальчишка.

И эта безумная бойня закончилась.

Небрежно утерев со своего бледного лица кровавые брызги, наш молодой незнакомец теперь преспокойно наблюдал за тем, как к нему самой неторопливой и размеренной походкой, походкой победителя, приближался тот, кто только что в одиночку и голыми руками расправился с целой ротой солдат, не пропустив при этом от них ни одного удара.

И чем ближе становился к юнцу этот великий во всех отношениях человек, тем выше тому приходилось задирать нос, чтобы продолжать смотреть Юдзиро прямо в глаза.

Пока Великан шёл к нему, произошло ещё одно не менее удивительное явление: вся кровь, которой Юдзиро был буквально омыт с головы до пят, тоже постепенно исчезла. Сама по себе.  
Но и до этого сейчас Сильнейшему из Сильнейших не было никакого дела. Сейчас его занимал лишь он…

Наконец, они оказались в опасной близости друг от друга. Лицом к лицу. Нет. Куда этому коротышке до того, кого называют самим «великаном»…

Они всё продолжали пытаться убить друг друга. Взглядом.

И тогда Великан произнёс самым спокойным и равнодушным тоном:

«Ну что, осталось уничтожить тебя».

На что в ответ получил ещё более равнодушное выражение лица своего недруга.

В следующее мгновение Великан подсёк его с такой фантастической скоростью, что тот, оторвавшись от земли, прокрутился в воздухе с десяток раз аккурат по часовой стрелке, пока не был пойман Великаном за руку, а потом…

А потом Юдзиро перешёл к выполнению своего самого жестокого и изощрённого приёма — «Нунчаки».

Со стороны Великана прикончить этого шпанюка таким образом было, без всякого преувеличения, оказанием настоящей чести.

Итак, со всеми присущими ему ловкостью и методичностью мастер приступил к раскручиванию «снаряда» в своих мощных и умелых руках, постепенно набирая обороты и… ломая каждую кость в теле малявки.

Вдруг Великан издал вопль, от которого, казалось, задрожала вся бесконечно далёкая отсюда мириада сверкающих звёзд, и последним головокружительным, свистящим взмахом впечатал пацана в бетонный пол с такой силой, что вслед за звёздами, похоже, задрожала и вся эта колоссальная арена.

Всё, что осталось от нашего молодца, — так это лишь кровоточащий мешок из кожи, набитый грудой вдребезги переломанных костей.

— Хм! — Презрительно хмыкнул этому мешку Великан. Мол, «то-то! будешь знать!».

И, засунув руки в карманы, пошёл прочь. К проёму в стене, по-видимому, служившему выходом из этого странного места.

Раздался хруст.

И Великан остановился, медленно оборачиваясь к тому, что некогда было надменным, высокомерным мальчишкой.

Мешок костей постепенно возвращал себе прежнюю форму — форму того мальчишки.

Юдзиро наблюдал за происходящим не в силах скрыть своего изумления.

Наконец, хоть что-то его здесь удивило.

Юнец полностью восстановился. Как новенький.

Он стоял и снова ухмылялся своей противной ухмылкой, довольный произведённым на Великана впечатлением.

Юдзиро, однако, тут же постарался сделать выражение лица настолько безразличным, насколько ему хватало для того мастерства актёрского.

— Напрасно, — сказал с усмешкой молокосос, — мне даже не было больно. — И продолжил своим снисходительным тоном. — Понимаешь, ты — негодяй. А негодяю со мной не справиться. Твоя злоба, твоя ярость, твоя неуёмная страсть разрушать и причинять всему живому страдания, твоя бессовестность, — делают меня лишь сильнее. Иными словами, твои злодеяния — источник моего невероятного могущества. Иными словами, ты бессилен передо мной. Иными словами, ты проиграл, Ханма Юдзиро.

— Ублюдок… — вне себя от злости процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Великан. — Тьфу!

И от его плевка в пол осталась вмятина.

— Ладно, — рыча, продолжил Юдзиро, — что дальше? И добавил: — А может, мне нужно разорвать тебя на части? Вдруг сработает?

— Увы. — Ответствовал юнец. — И это тебе не поможет. Просто поверь. И смирись. Не трать напрасно наше с тобой драгоценное время. Впрочем, времени у нас теперь предостаточно… Ибо в нашем распоряжении отныне вся вечность!

Великан молчал.

А его визави продолжал:

«Об этом удивительном месте, об этой Вселенной, и о том, как тут всё устроено, я расскажу тебе позже. Сейчас — главное. Самое интересное…  
Я расскажу тебе о твоей цели».

— Я сам, — перебил его возмущённый Юдзиро, — ставлю себе цели! Щенок…

Юнец замолчал.

— А теперь рассказывай! — продолжил разговор Юдзиро, словно это он ещё в самом начале приказал своему собеседнику обо всём рассказать.

— Вот и хорошо, — съязвил ублюдок и продолжил, — ты нам понравился.

Юдзиро не удалось скрыть своего любопытства.

— В особенности мне… — сказал незнакомец.

А от такой лести Великана аж передёрнуло.

— Должен признать, что для простого человека, — от этих слов дерзкого подонка Великан, казалось, готов был выдыхать из ноздрей пламя, — ты обладаешь поистине выдающимися способностями.

— И потому, — торжественно произнёс юный дьявол, — ты был избран для великой цели. Принять участие в самом грандиозном за всю историю боевых искусств Турнире. Турнире по-настоящему вселенского масштаба… Что скажешь?

Юдзиро сделал вид, что раздумывает.

— Да пошёл ты. — Ответил он.

— А куда пойдёшь ты? — парировал юнец-хитрец.

— Куда угодно! Лишь бы от тебя подальше.

— Что ж, — как бы с досадой ответил чертяка, — иди. Никого не заставляем.

— Ну л-а-а-а-дно… — как бы с неохотой протянул Юдзиро, — раз уж я вам так нужен. Раз уж ты мой такой поклонник… — И спросил серьёзно: — Там ведь будут лучшие из лучших, правильно?

— Именно. — Твёрдо сказал Дьявол.

— Я с вами! — с нескрываемой радостью заявил Великан.

И два злодея обменялись коварными, страшными ухмылками…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что «Нунчаки» называются по-другому. Просто так понятнее.
> 
> Удары Юдзиро, когда его ярость достигает предела, вполне способны разрывать плоть плохо подготовленного человека на части. В этом фанфике уж точно. Отсюда и неимоверное количество крови. По сравнению с другими персонажами Бойца Баки, практически такими же сверхлюдьми, как и сам Юдзиро, эти солдаты считались плохо подготовленными к подобного рода повреждениям.
> 
> Заглавная тема Турнира —  
> Believe из Бойца Баки.
> 
> Во время расправы над солдатами —  
> The Road to Victory оттуда же.


	2. Ну и ну

— Пойдём посмотрим на бойцов? — предложил Дьявол, распахивая двери в тренировочный зал перед своими лучшими друзьями — Евой и Капитаном Ареной. Его отношения с последним, впрочем, «дружескими» можно было назвать лишь с натяжкой.

Ева была облачена в такое же обмундирование космической пехотинки, что и известная на всю Арену Крэш. Только белоснежного цвета. И с непроглядным чёрным стеклом у её шлема. Говорят, что никто и никогда не видел её без этого шлема.

Капитан был одет в костюм, напоминающий костюм супергероя. Без плаща. На груди у него красовался красный квейковский «трезубец» — назовём так этот символ Вечной Арены. Последняя значимая деталь в его образе — серебристые гогглы, из-за которых мы не могли получить полное представление о его мужественном, героическом лице.

Рейдеры — так звали солдат, имевших удовольствие в прошлой главе испытать на себе всю невероятную мощь Великана, — были в бесчисленном множестве склонированы с Капитана.

И это было ещё одной причиной, по которой Кэп недолюбливал нашего начинающего Князя Тьмы.

А откуда, вы думали, у нас могла взяться такая армия?

— Кого тут только нет… — сказал Капитан, входя со своими спутниками в зал.

Неимоверное число мастеров боевых искусств всех мастей сейчас находилось в этом огромном, просто гигантском зале. Одни разминались, другие делились впечатлениями об удивительном мире Вечной Арены, а третьи, например, развлекались и демонстрировали свои бойцовские навыки, играя в самую распространённую среди них игру — «Прикосновение Смерти».

— Разбил!

— Ногой!

— Как долбанул…

Раздались вдруг следом за резким металлическим звоном чьи-то восхищённые возгласы, и трое наших друзей направились к виновнику всеобщего восторга и внимания.

Только что один из бойцов своим фирменным кручёным ударом ноги разбил три круглые золотые пластины толщиной в пять сантиметров каждая, положенные друг на друга. Он был первым из присутствующих, кому удался такой номер.

Воин по имени Шива в чёрных одеждах, с длинными, такими же чёрными волосами и с красной повязкой на лбу, гордо стоял, скрестив руки, и грелся в лучах внезапно осветившей его славы.

— Неплохо. — Зазвучал чей-то до невозможности высокомерный голос, и все, увидев среди толпы непонятно откуда взявшегося Ханму Юдзиро, тут же умолкли.

Дьявол злобно заулыбался.

— Ты! — рявкнул вдруг Великан, указывая пальцем на стоявшего неподалёку одного из рейдеров, — немедленно принеси мне десять таких же пластин!

— Слушаюсь! — тут же повиновался солдат.

— Какого чёрта, — распалялся Великан, — я вообще должен что-то требовать для себя?! Почему эти проклятые пластины нельзя было подготовить заранее?! В достаточном! Для всех!! Количестве!!!

По хитрой улыбке Чёрта было понятно, почему.

Пока все ждали возвращения рейдера со своими товарищами (они всё-таки тащили немалый груз), внезапно с другого конца зала стал раздаваться чудовищный по своей громкости грохот.

— Что там взрывается? — с недоумением спросил Капитан.

Троица поспешила к источнику шума и ещё издалека заметила высоченного, просто умопомрачительного роста боксёра, наносящего с не менее умопомрачительной мощью удары по груше. Наконец, снаряд полностью пришёл в негодность.

У Капитана рот открылся от изумления.

А самодовольная улыбка на лице Дьявола не заставила себя ждать.

— Слышь, солдатик, — обратился гигант бухтящим басом к очередному стражу порядка, — повесь-ка мне другую грушу.

— Опять? — осведомился тот.

— Какие-то они у вас… непрочные.

— Один момент! — заверил рейдер и тоже умчался.

— Я в шоке… — только и вымолвил Капитан.

— Хорошо, — вновь зазвучал уже знакомый всем голос, полный надменности, но на сей раз с нотой восторга, — весьма неплохо!

— Мужик, — с абсолютно недоумевающим видом обратился гигант к Юдзиро, который, несмотря на своё прозвище, порядком уступал ему в росте, — ты кто такой?

Пару мгновений Юдзиро всматривался в суровое, но совершенно беззлобное лицо боксёра, после чего разразился таким же громким на весь зал хохотом.

Боксёр с искренним удивлением продолжал наблюдать за этим странным красноволосым человеком.

— Куда ты? — обратилась Ева к внезапно решившему покинуть своих товарищей Дьяволу.

— Да пойду, не знаю… — что-то в спешке отвечал наш юный друг, — пойду, короче!

И с силой столкнув кого-то со своего пути, рявкнул: «Прочь с дороги!!»

— Что это с ним? — задумчиво поинтересовался Капитан.

— Привет, ребята! — раздался чей-то дружелюбный голос, и оставшиеся вдвоём Ева с Капитаном обернулись к обратившемуся к ним весёлому бойцу в красном истрёпанном дзюдоги с оборванными рукавами.

— Ты кто? — задал ему вопрос наш супергерой.

— Пол Феникс! — ответил весёлый мужик.

— Капитан Арена.

— Ева.

— А куда пропал ваш друг? — поинтересовался наблюдательный дзюдоист.

— Ушёл. — Отрезала Ева. — Куда-то… — и решила сменить тему. — Вам нравится у нас?

— Ещё бы! Такой турнир!

— Бойцы со всей Вселенной… — вклинился Кэп.

— Лучшие из лучших… — подтвердила пехотинка.

— А я о чём?! — согласился их новый знакомый. — Но победит Пол Феникс! — и, заметив в зале пару необычного вида существ, обратился к тем, — слышали, пришельцы?! Я здесь! Тот самый Пол…

— «Тот самый?» — переспросил кто-то.

— Ага. — Послышался ответ. — «Сильнейший во Вселенной…»

— Ну что, — неунывающе сказал нашей парочке Пол, — пойдём за вашим другом?

  
Ева и Капитан решили провести для их гостя небольшую экскурсию и показали тому несколько невиданных им ещё мест. Перемещались между этими местами наши герои при помощи телепортов — особых устройств, и позволяющих через открываемые ими порталы легко попадать на самые разные локации.

И в одной такой локации они обнаружили того, а точнее — ту, кого обнаружить явно не ожидали…

— Вот это женщина… — восхищённо сказал Пол, увидев прекрасную незнакомку, — она божественна.

В свете луны, среди цветущих деревьев сакуры, стояла неописуемой красоты девушка. Нет. Всё-таки женщина. Конечно, при первом взгляде на неё никто бы не дал ей и больше двадцати пяти лет. Но каким-то загадочным, мистическим образом она заставляла каждого, кто на неё смотрел, твёрдо убеждаться в том, что за её хрупкими молодыми плечами уже успел накопиться непомерно большой жизненный опыт.

Её длинные светлые волосы и её ещё более длинное фиолетовое одеяние, напоминавшее халат, самым непринуждённым образом колыхались лёгким ночным дуновением, благодаря которому порой можно было созерцать и её стройные, оголённые ноги; обувь на своих божественных ножках она, по-видимому, также не жаловала.

Фиолетовые глаза её в цвет одежды светились в темноте, словно звёзды на небе, к которому и был устремлён её глубокомысленный взор.

А её лицо — всё же опишем это холодной, какой-то ледяной красоты прекрасное лицо, — не выражало сейчас практически ни одной эмоции.

— Она — богиня. — Подтвердила догадку бойца Ева.

— Серьёзно?! — не то удивился, не то обрадовался простой смертный.

— Да, — продолжала с тем же хладнокровием Ева, — невероятно могущественная.

— …И злая. — Тихо дополнил слова своей подруги Капитан.

В это мгновение богиня, которую они смели обсуждать, да ещё в её присутствии, метнула в их сторону теперь уже гневный взгляд, и все трое поспешили убраться из этого места. От греха подальше.

— Ну и ну… — только и вымолвил, заходя в портал, до глубины души поражённый всем увиденным за сегодняшний день Пол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Богиней Юкари называют из-за её невероятной мощи. Она словно в God Mode — режиме бога.
> 
> В этой истории, однако, представлена не та Юкари, что фигурирует во всех остальных эпизодах серии фанфиков.
> 
> Это отсылка к тому, как во многих файтингах существует сразу несколько версий одного персонажа. И даже в самой игре занимают отдельные слоты на экране выбора бойца. Как Рю/Злой Рю/и недавно появившийся Кагэ, например.
> 
> Данная Юкари, впрочем, не является «озлобленной» версией «простой» Юкари. Они как младшая и старшая сёстры. Как инь и ян.
> 
> Музыка в тренировочном зале:  
> Street Fighter 4  
> Training Stage


	3. Начинается

Торжественная церемония открытия Турнира вот-вот должна была начаться. Оставалось лишь дождаться того, как все наши многоуважаемые зрители, не считая непосредственных участников состязания, займут свои места на трибунах этого грандиозного стадиона под ночным небом. Вся публика, впрочем, практически полностью состояла из уже знакомых вам рейдеров. Была ещё горстка некоторых прославленных гладиаторов со всех Звеньев Арены. Ну, и ваши покорные слуги: таинственная пехотинка, носящая имя самой легендарной Женщины в истории человечества, — Ева, а также её друг и товарищ, пример для подражания любому супергерою, — Капитан Арена. Сейчас эта парочка преспокойно сидела и с замиранием сердца любовалась гордо реявшим знаменем Вечной Арены.

— Здесь занято? — поинтересовался у наших друзей чей-то учтивый и милый голосок.

Друзья с некоторым замешательством посмотрели на обратившуюся к ним с подобным вопросом гостью. Ведь свободных мест на трибунах было ещё предостаточно. Либо их смутило то, что девушка по какой-то непонятной для них причине решила сесть именно с ними.

Девушка с синими волосами, в синем платье с белым передником и со странной, украшенной абрикосами шляпой на голове, ждала их ответа.

— Ещё одна… — полным раздражения тоном пробубнил Капитан, рассмотрев незнакомку, и воскликнул: — Как я устал от этих девок!

— Что-что? — пыталась изобразить непонимание ошарашенная такой реакцией на себя девушка.

— Не занято! Садись! — тут же ответила ей Ева, стараясь не допустить ссоры на пустом месте.

Одним резким движением девушка оказалась в своём уже кресле, запрокинула одну ногу на другую, гордо сложила на груди руки и отвернулась от наших товарищей с самым обиженным видом.

Ева, получается, сидела между Капитаном и этой незнакомкой.

— …Я Ева. — Максимально дружелюбно представила себя пехотинка сидящей слева от неё крестьянке.

— Тэнси Хинанави! — ответила девушка так, словно её имя уже было известно в каждом уголке этой Вселенной.

Капитан делал вид, будто не слышит их.

— А это Капитан Арена. — Представила Ева и своего друга.

— Зачем?.. — что-то собирался возразить Еве Кэп, как вдруг Тэнси, для которой он словно перестал существовать, заявила: — Мне на него плевать.

— Ах ты!.. — сорвался было со своего места Капитан, вслед за которым сорвалась со своего и Тэнси, но Ева тут же остановила их со словами: — Вы не на ринге!!

— Дура! — крикнул он Тэнси, усаживаясь в кресло, на что получил от неё в ответ: — Дурак!

— Ну хватит вам! — утихомирила ссорщиков Ева и решила отвлечь гостью вопросом: — Что, тоже участвуешь?

— Зачем мне драться со слабаками? — недвусмысленно ответила та, на что получила от Капитана возражение: — Ну конечно…

— А где ваш друг? — вдруг переменила тему Тэнси, на что снова получила возмущённый ответ Кэпа: — Мне он не друг!

— Наш друг… — стала рассказывать Ева, но Капитан перебил её: — Начинается! Смотрите.

И на весь стадион раздался громогласный голос анонсера:

«Дамы и господа! Рады приветствовать вас на нашем празднике спорта, зрелищ и… кровопролития. Самый великий и грандиозный Турнир боевых искусств НАЧИН-А-А-А-ЕТСЯ!!!»

Стадион ответил ещё более громогласным ликованием и аплодисментами. Когда все снова затихли, анонсер продолжил:

«А теперь…

П-А-А-А-ПРИВЕТСТВУЕМ наших гостей!!!

Встречайте!»

И под проникающую в самое сердце музыку лучшего диджея Вечной Арены объявили первую команду бойцов:

«STREET FIGHTER!»

Вся публика сразу же сконцентрировала внимание на огромных, пришедших в движение вратах, крупный план которых дали на не менее огромных голографических экранах. Одновременно с тем по одному из до сих пор пустовавшему флагштоку стало подниматься знамя этой команды.

Одна только Тэнси, похоже, внимательно наблюдала не за раскрывающимися вратами, из которых вот-вот должна была появиться первая процессия бойцов, а за тем, мимо кого эти бойцы и собирались сейчас идти. Да, совершенно неожиданно взявшийся на арене Дьявол и привлёк её внимание. Именно от неё он скрылся тогда, в тренировочном зале. И теперь изо всех сил старался не подавать виду, что чувствует на себе вездесущий взор её алых глаз.

Строго сложив на груди руки, и с самым серьёзным выражением лица, Главный Страж Ада ожидал увидеть «Уличных Бойцов» из полностью распахнувшихся ворот.

Наконец, они появились…

Стадион сопроводил их появление… гробовой тишиной.

Дьявол, и сам глубоко возмущённый таким неуважением к гостям, грозно и как можно громче воскликнул:

«Приветствую, бойцы!»

Команда мигом услышала заслуженные аплодисменты.

— Тоже мне, командир! — вознегодовал Капитан, — ненавижу его…

Лидер команды — Гилл — это живое воплощение древнегреческого бога, сошедшего на грешную землю с самого́ Олимпа, вёл своих «соотечественников» неспешным и полным спокойствия шагом. Благодаря тому, что из одежды на нём была одна лишь набедренная повязка, каждый мог убедиться в его совершенном, идеально сложенном и сбалансированном во всех смыслах теле, каким, вне всякого сомнения, не похвастал бы и известный всем Аполлон. А о его лишённом недостатков лице можно было даже и не упоминать… Да, на конкурсе красоты среди мужчин, пожалуй, с ним не сравнился бы и сам Ханма Юдзиро. Да что там — мужчин… Он мог бы уверенно выступать и на аналогичном состязании среди женщин.

В ответ на аплодисменты Гилл, чтобы все ещё больше убедились в его крутости, широко развёл руки и засиял своим красно-синим телом. Ярче светились лишь его невероятно длинные и постоянно развевающиеся на ветру золотые локоны. Он шёл, гордо взирая на всех собравшихся, и на земле за ним ещё какое-то время светились отпечатки его стоп.

М. Байсон, товарищ Гилла по команде и вместе с тем его непримиримый соперник, этот исполненный не меньшей гордости человек, одетый в насыщенно-красного цвета элегантную униформу диктатора, глядел в спину своего предводителя самым завистливым и ненавидящим взглядом, на какой только хватало его безгранично большого тщеславия. Поправив фуражку, он снова скрестил на груди руки, подобно сотне других честолюбивых персонажей этого фанфика, и продолжил медленно плыть над землёй вслед за лидером «Уличных Бойцов», доставляя изрядное неудобство позади идущим своим реющим плащом.

Третий немаловажный и обращающий на себя внимание участник команды — Акума — этот одержимый демонами боец, а по другим сведениям, и сам давно являющийся демоном, один из сильнейших представителей «Уличных Бойцов», шёл среди остальных и, казалось, тяготился каким-то нехорошим предчувствием. Оставим его наедине со своими мыслями.

Последний яркий во всех смыслах персонаж команды — Джури Хан — эта безумная и одержимая страстью к сражениям девушка, как обычно, ёрничала и посылала только что поприветствовавшей её публике воздушные поцелуи, а Дьявола «поцеловала» персонально. Он, в свою очередь, сдержанно ответил ей почтительным кивком головы.

После того, как первая команда дошла до трибун и присоединилась к остальным зрителям, объявили следующую:

«TEKKEN!»

Как и ожидал наш читатель, предводителем этой команды был знаменитый Хэйхати Мисима. Держа в железном кулаке каждого её участника, он шёл самой твёрдой поступью и с самым суровым выражением лица. Его родственники — Кадзуя Мисима и Дзин Кадзама, его сын и внук, соответственно, шли следом за ним, но особой зависти и злобы оттого не выражали. На первый взгляд.

Пол Феникс, с которым мы уже успели познакомиться, был одним из «Железных Кулаков». Его лучший друг, Маршалл Ло, узнав, что на Турнире не платят никаких денег, отказался принимать в нём участие. И потому со спокойной душой отправил Пола одного. Пол весело помахал рукой новым друзьям, от которых в ответ получил такое же искреннее приветствие.

Позади всех, отстранившись, шёл уже успевший прославиться в Вечной Арене Брайан Фьюри. Да, известный под прозвищем Универсальный Солдат, он уже давно путешествует по всему бессчётному сонму миров этой Вселенной с целью стать величайшим гладиатором Вечной Арены. Однажды, однако, он столкнулся с таким же фанатичным искателем опасности, как сам. С одним инопланетным охотником за головами… И потерпел поражение. Он всё ещё помнит о нём. И жаждет реванша. Но сегодня выступает на этом великом Турнире. И выступает сугубо от своего имени. Пожелаем ему удачи.

Объявили выход третьей команды:

«THE KING OF FIGHTERS!»

Предводителем которой был очередной до безобразия возгордившийся над всем родом людским тиран. Ругал Бернштейн — полный решимости и собственного достоинства джентльмен в изысканном красном фраке — вёл за собой команду, гордо выпятив могучую грудь и демонстрируя всем поистине королевскую осанку.

За ним так же гордо шёл молодой человек — его сын, Адельхейд Бернштейн. Которого, нежно держа за руку, сопровождала ослепительной красоты девушка, едва созревшая, настоящая роза среди сорняков, сестра этого молодца и, соответственно, дочь Ругала — Роуз Бернштейн.

Позади этой королевской семьи шёл тот, чьё появление в рядах команды вызвало настоящий шок. Гис Ховард, уже долгое время считавшийся навеки усопшим, был здесь, был вполне осязаем и был полон жизненных сил, как никто другой. Некоторые объясняют его присутвие тем, что Турнир проходит не просто в одном из загадочных параллельных миров, но на Том Свете… Это же касалось и внезапно «воскресшего» Ругала.

Вот, пожалуй, и все значимые… ЕЩЁ ОДНА!!

Такое же очарование и умиление, что мы испытывали, глядя на Роуз, вызывала в нас и другая не менее юная и прекрасная девушка из этой команды — Кула Даймонд — талантливый криомансер и большая любительница мороженого. Она шла, с удовольствием полизывая круглый леденец на палочке и оглядывая всё самым бесхитростным и любознательным взглядом. Подружится ли она с остальными укротителями холода? Посмотрим.

— Неудивительно, — отметил Капитан, увидев Эша Кримсона и Бенимару Никайдо, — что эту команду у нас нарекли «Голубой Кровью»…

Настала очередь четвёртой процессии:

«STREETS OF RAGE!»

Которую возглавлял представительного вида мужчина, одетый в тёмно-зелёный деловой костюм, украшенный галстуком в чёрно-красную полоску. Особенно его деятельность выдавали зализанные назад волосы и дымящаяся во рту дорогая сигара. Как и подобает истинному криминальному боссу, держащему в страхе целый мегаполис, он направлялся к своему трону самой неторопливой и вальяжной походкой, а его лицо, совершенно спокойное и расслабленное, казалось, едва ли не выражало ко всем смотрящим на него зрителям полное равнодушие. Вдруг. На лице мужчины обозначилась широченная и не сулящая ничего хорошего улыбка, в его руках тут же появился знаменитый автомат Томпсона, и в ответ на уже затихшие аплодисменты он выпустил из него в небо задорную очередь свистящих пуль. Стадион заликовал и зааплодировал пуще прежнего, а некоторые трибуны и сами отправили в небо очереди раскалённых сгустков плазмы. С таким выражением лица и продолжил шествие по арене Мистер Икс.

Шива — боец, недавно прославившийся умением разбивать пятнадцатисантиметровые слои твёрдого золота единственным касанием ноги, — был не только преданным до гроба членом банды Мистера Икс, но и его верной правой рукой.

— А теперь… — интригующе зазвучал голос анонсера, — поприветствуем нашего Мистера Икс. Нашего единственного бойца, и защищающего честь всей Вечной Арены! Да, вы угадали!!

КЗИРО!!!

Так громко ещё никого не встречали… Оно и понятно.

Исполнив свой фирменный акробатический трюк, на арене появился тот самый Кзиро — бывший буддийский монах, некогда ступивший на тропу войны и нашедший своё истинное призвание на просторах Вечной Арены. Всё та же блестящая, лишённая волос голова, всё те же горящие адским пламенем узкие глаза… и всё тот же смертоносный хвост скорпиона за спиной — последняя мысль бионики и кибернетики, — которым он обзавёлся уже после того, как оказался в этом Аду. Целую вечность он считался непобедимым гладиатором последнего Звена Z, пока его не превзошла легендарная команда Спайтер Ботов. И сам Дьявол…

— Рад, что ты к нам присоединился… Кзиро. — Злобно сказал ему хозяин этой Бойцовской Арены, мимо которого он сейчас проходил. — Тряхнём стариной, а?

И омерзительный, зловещий хохот разразился за спиной нашего скорпиона.

Много ещё было всяких менее известных команд, например, таких как «Arcana Heart» или «Vanguard Princess», вдобавок примечательных тем, что сплошь состояли из одних милых девушек. Много было и других бойцов-одиночек.

И все с нетерпением ждали последней, закрывающей парад бойцов команды. Но ждали не от скуки или желания поскорее увидеть первую кровь, а оттого что…

— MORTAL KOMBAT!!! — заорал анонсер.

…что ни за одну команду не болели так, как болели за эту. Даже аплодисменты в честь Кзиро были скромнее.

Конечно, команду «Смертоносцев» мог возглавлять лишь он — самый кровожадный и беспощадный тиран за всю историю человечества (и многих других цивилизаций); наводящий на всех ужас завоеватель и выдающийся полководец, чья вселенская слава дошла и до Вечной Арены; могущественный колдун и такой же могучий и искусный воин; единственный и неповторимый правитель Внешнего Мира, Император, обладатель неизмеримо большой харизмы и просто брутальный мужик — великий и несравненный… Шао Кан.

Сверкая своим огромным запрокинутым на плечо молотом, он шёл, как и многие до него, самым неторопливым и даже хозяйническим шагом, и величественно махал рукой беспрестанно приветствующей его и его команду публике.

Следом за Императором шли шоканы — Горо и Кинтаро — четверорукие монстры, свирепо рычащие и демонстрирующие зрителям громадные мускулы всех своих рук.

За парой этих незаурядных воинов шла пара других не менее примечательных бойцов. Речь, разумеется, о знаменитых Скорпионе и Саб-Зиро, заклятую вражду которых не переплюнула бы ни одна другая пара заклятых врагов на этом Турнире.

Итак, последнее знамя водрузилось на стадионе, последние зрители разместились на трибунах, и наш полный любезности бесплотный голос продолжил:

«А сейчас, уважаемые зрители, уважаемые гости, вы увидите небольшое представление…»

И женский голос сменил своего мужского коллегу, произнося следующее:

«А — Арена; Б — Битва; В — Вечная…»

С этими словами над стадионом возникло видение: бескрайние просторы Вселенной с бесчисленным множеством звёзд, яркий свет которых становился всё ярче и ярче, пока, наконец, не слился в один слепящий поток адского пламени.

«Г — Гладиаторы; Д — Дум…»

На фоне языков пламени возникли все тридцать два воина оригинальных Звеньев Арены во главе с самым известным из них — космодесантником по прозвищу Дум.

«Е — Едино; Ё — Всё…»

Огонь и образы гладиаторов поглотила беспросветная тьма, на фоне которой появилась вереница всех гордо реющих на стадионе знамён.

«Ж — Жестокость; З — Зло…»

Показали самых свирепых и жестоких участников Турнира.

«И — Игра; Й — Играй!..»

Особых пояснений не требует.

«К — Кошмар; Л — Леденящий; М — Монстры; Н — Насилие…»

Появились самые страшные твари из самых мрачных глубин Вечной Арены.

«О — Оружие; П — Пламя; Р — Разрушение; С — Смерть; Т — Тьма; У — Ужас; Ф — Феерия; Х — Хаос; Ц — Цинизм; Ч — Чудовища; Ш — Шок; Щ — Щупальца; Ъ — Жесть; Ы — Пытки…»

Весь этот набор букв и понятий сопровождал следующий сюжет:

Простирающуюся до самого горизонта долину некой кошмарной планеты вдруг начинает содрогать невиданной мощи землетрясение; далее земля трескается, и на поверхность в мгновение ока вырываются здания самого различного назначения: электростанции с испускающими молнии опорами ЛЭП; авиационные и танковые заводы с дымящими чёрным смогом трубами; космопорты, уже встречающие первые космические корабли с драгоценным грузом; величественные дворцы с грозными башнями и сияющими на солнце куполами; а также многочисленные казармы, из ворот которых тут же начинают выходить целые отряды наших отважных рейдеров…

Вдруг появляются хозяева этой мерзкой планеты: пешие, на своих летательных аппаратах, на громадных, вселяющих ужас… треножниках. Но наши солдаты не знали страха. 

Завязывается ожесточённая битва. С душераздирающими воплями и с той и с другой стороны, с мелькающими на бешеной скорости лазерами и с громыхающими каждую секунду взрывами…

Вдруг всё смолкает и поглощается мраком, и мы оказываемся в самом сердце их логова — в огромном улье из живой плоти, где замурованными в стены они держат в плену своих узниц — невинных человеческих девушек. Пытки, которым эти монстры подвергали пленниц, к счастью, остались за кадром.

На этом видение кончилось.

Но женский голос, выдержав паузу, продолжил:

«Ь — Кровь; Э — Эго…»

После чего многозначительно добавил:

«Ю — Юдзиро…»

И наступила тишина.

— Я-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!!!!!!!!!! — раздался внезапно оглушительный крик, и из мгновенно осветившей всё вспышки высоко над стадионом появился человек, с ещё более оглушительным грохотом приземлившийся в самом центре Бойцовской Арены. И не было на стадионе того, кто не почувствовал бы под собой дрожь от приземления этого человека.

Ханма Юдзиро, Великан, вновь предстал перед нами во всём своём величии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле, Ева была названа в честь ЕстествоВедческой Автоматики.
> 
> Универсальный Солдат Брайан потому, что и дерётся, и стреляет одинаково хорошо.
> 
> Кзиро в Quake III Arena действительно также известен как Mr. X. Видимо, от Xaero.
> 
> Звенья Арены — это не только набор локаций этой Вселенной.  
> Но и местные «Силы Небесные!», «Мерлинова Борода!», а также «Кольца Сатурна!»
> 
> Звенья Арены!
> 
> Музыка:  
> Когда появляется Великан —  
> Streets of Rage  
> Attack of the Barbarian  
> Оригинал или версия из Ремейка.  
> Хотя лично я в этот раз выбираю оригинал.
> 
> А.
> 
> Да.
> 
> Персики.
> 
> А не абрикосы.


	4. Я знал

Юдзиро стоял и глядел на заполненный битком стадион как на накрытую поляну — накрытую самыми изысканными блюдами со всего света, и накрытую для него одного. Склабился, демонстрия каждому свои поистине звериные клыки, и глядел до одури обезумевшими и оголодавшими глазами…

— Дамы и господа! — вновь зазвучал анонсер мужского пола, — вот и наш!..

— Да заткнись ты уже! — крикнул ему главный виновник торжества. — Я сам им всё разъясню…

И Великан обратился к гостям:

— Слушайте, вы! Вас собрали, он вас собрал, — учтивый Юдзиро не забыл указать пальцем на того, кому все и были обязаны, — с одной-единственной целью: утолить мой голод. Мой зверский, бойцовский голод! Ясно вам?!

Бо́льшая часть гостей не придала значения услышанному.

— Вы, видно, — продолжил Юдзиро уже более уравновешенным тоном, — ещё не понимаете, в клетке с каким зверем только что оказались…

Публика по-прежнему была холодна.

— Что ж! — заявил людоед, — предлагаю каждому из вас убедиться в моих словах прямо сейчас. Если, конечно, вы не такие ничтожества, трусы и слабаки, какими я вас считаю. Считаю всех до одного! Так и знайте.

Судя по тому, как трибуны тут же наполнились возмущёнными лицами и таким же недовольным шёпотом, Великана наконец-то начали слушать.

— Ну?! — почуяв дым миллиона подожжённых седалищ, поддавал он жару, — кто из вас здесь и сейчас готов оспорить мой титул Сильнейшего? М?!?

И с одной трибуны, словно ракета, ввысь моментально взвился какой-то боец, окружённый языками красной ауры, и так же быстро приземлился на арену против Великана. После прыжка Юдзиро, разумеется, ни о какой эффектности появления этого бойца речи быть уже не могло. 

На арену ступил Акума.

Великан оглядел его полным пренебрежения взглядом.

— Похоже, — позволил себе слово анонсер, — сейчас мы увидим первый поединок Турнира! И между какими противниками!

— Я — Акума! — представил себя демонический каратека. — Единственный Мастер Кулака! И через мой непреоборимый кулак ты познаешь вкус поражения!

Юдзиро уже даже не притворялся, что презирает его.

— Берегись! — крикнул Акума и, прыгнув в сторону оппонента, пустил из руки фаербол.

Юдзиро, однако, находясь в трёхмерном пространстве, всего лишь шагнул в сторону и потому легко увернулся от фаербола. После чего одним размашистым касанием пятки спустил противника на землю.

— КОНТР-А-А-ТАКА!! — полным волнения и драматизма голосом сопроводил комментатор сокрушительный удар Великана.

Акума же, подобно лёгкому мячику, ещё раз высоко отскочил от земли и только потом уже окончательно на ней распластался.

Не сразу поднявшись и кое-как стоя на ногах, он посмотрел на Юдзиро сначала ополоумевшим, а после разгневанным взглядом, и возопил:

— Узри мою истинную мощь!!!

И Юдзиро преспокойно стал наблюдать за тем, как Акума переходит в свою следующую форму — форму Истинного Акумы.

— Что-то изменилось? — зевнув, спросил он Истинного Акуму.

Всё, чем «новый» Акума отличался от «старого», было лишь цветом его волос, глаз, кожи, одежды и ауры.

— Не недооценивай меня!! — взревел каратешник и стремительным, скользящим над землёй рывком ринулся к Великану.

И снова Юдзиро с лёгкостью избежал атаки противника, просто перепрыгнув его.

Акума, даже не успевший понять, что произошло, остановился на месте и удивлённо стал разглядывать перед собой пустой воздух, пока кто-то не подошёл к нему сзади и не крутанул к себе лицом.

— Это твой коронный приём? — спросил его Великан. — Проверим, насколько он хорош…

И всё, что видел теперь обомлевший Акума перед собой — так это лишь зловеще ухмыляющегося и стоящего на фоне сплошного мрака Юдзиро.

В следующие три секунды все зрители были свидетелями того, как Сильнейший из Сильнейших хоронит вопящего в агонии Акуму под настоящим градом молниеносных и жесточайших ударов, наносимых к тому же со всех сторон, одновременно. И всё за три секунды!

— Сто пятьдесят ударов!! — взорал анонсер на весь стадион, когда Юдзиро нанёс заключительный, громоподобный удар, а Акума, до ужаса обезображенный и окровавленный, уже был готов навеки погрузиться в холодный каменный пол, на котором сейчас и лежал.

— Первый поединок! — весело подытожил ведущий, — и первая смерть! Браво, Великан! Восхитительно! А какая техника…

— Я ненамного усовершенствовал его приём… — ответил Великан безучастно.

«Уличные Бойцы» после увиденного пребывали, мягко говоря, в состоянии глубокого шока.

— О! — в предвкушении воскликнул конферансье, — другой смельчак готов померяться силой с легендарным Ханмой Юдзиро!

На арену вышел один из «Железных Кулаков» — Крэйг Мардук — здоровый бугай, обладавший в довесок ко всему прочему прескверным, задиристым характером. Боец вале-тудо — квинтэссенции смешанных единоборств, — первой атакой которого была попытка завалить Великана на лопатки путём проведения захвата за ноги. Юдзиро ловко ушёл вбок от его резкого манёвра.

После этого промаха Мардук решил пустить в ход всё разнообразие ударов, которыми только была так богата его школа боевых искусств. И вновь от каждого его движения Юдзиро легко уклонялся, и уклонялся с самым невозмутимым видом.

Ошеломлённый Мардук было остановился, чтобы отдышаться и признать поражение до того, пока Юдзиро сам не начал атаковать. Но разве он мог признать над собой чужое превосходство? Очевидное, неоспоримое и непревзойдённое, но чужое превосходство. И над собой! Да никогда.

Отдышавшись, он снова пошёл в атаку, но первым же контрударом Великана — щелчком по лбу — был не просто быстро и решительно поставлен на место, но поставлен на сами́ колени перед своим противником. После чего Юдзиро поднял его в воздух метров на пять захватывающим дух апперкотом левой, а затем, немного погодя, таким же убийственным свингом правой отправил валетудиста в мгновенный полёт до самых верхних трибун стадиона.

— Вот туда и вали. — Спровадил Мардука Великан.

— Какой ужас! — воскликнул анонсер, — мы забыли огородить трибуны невидимой стеной! — И спросил у рейдеров: — Ну, как он, ребята?

Один из солдат, взглянув на небо, откуда и доносился голос анонсера, провёл рукой по горлу.

— Второй боец терпит поражение от рук Великана! — объявил рефери результат поединка, добавив дрожащим голосом: — …и вновь со смертельным исходом.

Отчего и оставшиеся «Железные Кулаки» подрастеряли свою стойкость.

— Ещё и парней наших с собой прихватил! — почти с досадой сказал анонсер про двух рейдеров, на которых и приземлился тяжеловес. — Мы исправим эту вопиющую ошибку в проектировке стадиона немедленно!

Тем временем на арене появился третий претендент на вылет с Турнира.

— Мразь… — обратился к Чемпиону Рюдзи Ямадзаки — член «Голубой Крови», а также известной во одном крошечном мирке преступной организации.

— А тебе стоит следить за своим языком. — Ответил ему Юдзиро.

— Я тебя исполосую!! — заорал бешеный якудза и, выхватив складной нож, бросился на Великана.

И тем же мигом в сторону от Ямадзаки со свистом что-то отлетело и шмякнулось о только что возведённую вокруг арены невидимую стену. С вывалившимся изо рта языком и буквально лишённый дара речи он повернулся и увидел валявшуюся в лужице крови свою оторванную нижнюю челюсть.

— Вы видели этот удар!?! — обратился к публике вновь восхищённый голос небес, — глядите повтор!

И на одном из голографических экранов Ямадзаки в замедленном повторе узрел сверхскоростной удар Великана по его челюсти. А потом медленно перевёл поражённый взгляд на до сих пор дымившийся мысок туфли Юдзиро.

Раздался звук упавшего ножика.

— Поздно. — Сказал Великан без единой эмоции и схватил Ямадзаки за шиворот. После чего швырнул его о пол, да с таким усердием, что от головы недобитка вообще ничего не осталось.

— Ух! — зазвучал взбудораженный голос свыше, — хорошо, что никому потом не приходится отмывать пол!

Вот и вся «Голубая Кровь» до последней капли застыла на внезапно повеявшем могильном холоде…

— Три ноль в пользу нашего Чемпиона! — напомнил анонсер зрителям. И гостям.

— Ну? — обратился к последним Великан, — кто следующий? Кто ещё считает, что ему в пору придётся мой чемпионский пояс?

Один из «Смертоносцев» вскочил со своего места, но Шао Кан тут же остановил его, молча подняв руку.

Ермак смиренно опустился в кресло.

Император, поначалу так же как многие с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдавший за Великаном, теперь всецело осознавал, в какой опасной игре он принимает участие.

Не стали рисковать и все остальные участники Состязания.

— Я так и думал. — С ещё большим презрением ко всем сказал Юдзиро и, сунув руки в карманы, неторопливо направился к выходу. — Я так и знал, что ничего интересного для меня на этом жалком турнире не будет. Я знал, что меня просто будут использовать для привлечения внимания к этому… убогому шабашу.

И он покинул стадион.

Дьявол, ещё более мрачный и бледный, чем обычно, продолжал смотреть немигающим взглядом в тёмный проём, в котором только что скрылся главный гость торжества.

И все смотрели в этот проём. Кто и с какими мыслями на душе.

— Леди и джентльмены! — наконец нарушил гнетущую тишину анонсер, обращаясь к гостям, — полагаем, вам теперь требуется некоторое время, для того чтобы обдумать, осмыслить! увиденное… — он не подобрал нужного слова, — в общем, официальные соревнования переносятся на завтрашний день. Надеемся, до завтра вы все до одного соберётесь с духом и проявите себя с самой лучшей стороны.

А пока можете вернуться в свои апартаменты, отдохнуть и подготовиться к предстоящим поединкам. Или, если хотите, можете пойти посмотреть и на другие не менее поражающие воображение локации Бойцовской Арены. О всех возможных подстерегающих вас опасностях на каждом шагу в нашем удивительном мире вы были предупреждены.

Также напоминаю, что драки ВНЕ рамок официальных соревнований НЕ запрещены. Так что те из вас, кому уже не терпится почесать кулаки, могут спокойно вызвать на бой любого понравившегося вам бойца. Или НЕпонравившегося… В общем, исходы ваших НЕофициальных дуэлей никак НЕ скажутся на вашем прогрессе в Турнире.

За час до начала Официальных поединков вы будете автоматически возвращены в ваши покои. Если ещё не будете в них находиться. Лекарственные средства, мгновенно исцеляющие раны и восстанавливающие здоровье, в неограниченном количестве имеются в ваших комнатах. На все другие особенности нашего невероятного мира обращать ваше внимание ещё раз, надеюсь, не требуется.

На этом всё. Удачи вам, бойцы. — Сказал Голос Бойцовской Арены.

И стадион постепенно начал пустеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Акума, конечно, в других медиа считается чуть ли не богом SF. Но в самих играх он ненамного превосходит остальных персонажей.
> 
> Про 3d пространство (кто не знает):
> 
> Игры SF — это 2d файтинги с перемещением по экрану строго влево/вправо + прыжки. Уйти в сторону (вглубь экрана/к себе), как в Теккене, например, там нельзя.
> 
> Чем и пользуются акумы.
> 
> Спам воздушных фаерболов, летящих по диагонали к противнику — их излюбленная стратегия. Т.к. увернуться гораздо сложнее.
> 
> «Не недооценивай меня!!»
> 
> Лучше, как по мне, «Don't mock me!!»
> 
> Но я не нашёл на все 100% эквивалентную русскому языку фразу.
> 
> Не дразни/глумись/подкалывай/издевайся/насмехайся… Ну не то это всё.
> 
> Анонсер, конферансье и рефери — это, безусловно, несколько разные функции. Но ведущий, как видите, и анонсирует, и заводит публику (работа конферансье), а также имеет полное право судить сами поединки.
> 
> Взорал — редкий зверь. Некоторые даже не верят в его существование. Но я видел его. В дикой природе. А в наших фикрайтерсских джунглях чего только не встречается…
> 
> P.S. 100500 ударов!1!1


	5. Я знаю

На сей раз Юдзиро стоял и глядел в поражающее своими размерами панорамное окно, в котором по беспредельному чёрному океану в яркую крапинку сейчас проплывала такая же огромная планета — больше самого Юпитера и с кольцами шире, чем у самого Сатурна. Только Великану на такие мелочи было абсолютно плевать…

Внезапно и словно из воздуха материализовавшийся на этой локации Дьявол также тихо подошёл к окну и встал рядом с Юдзиро.

— Считаешь, — спустя минуту сказал Чёрт, — что я тебя обманул?

Юдзиро его будто не слышал. Вообще не замечал.

— Поверь, — мягко продолжил лукавый, — ты ещё встретишься со своим соперником…

— Где тут у вас можно достать сигареты? — наконец заметил Великан лилипута. — Я уже не помню, когда курил в последний раз.

И Дьявол тут же протянул ему открытую пачку с торчащей из неё сигаретой.

Юдзиро взял сразу всю пачку.

Отчего Дьявол улыбнулся самой милой и добродушной улыбкой, какую только могла изобразить его холёная, хитрая рожа.

— А чем зажигать?! — возмутился Юдзиро, подумав, что его опять надувают.

— Достаточно коснуться сигареты губами, — ровным голосом сказал мальчишка, — и затянуться.

Юдзиро недоверчиво взял сигарету в рот, затянулся и, к приятному для себя удивлению, почувствовал, как только что зажёгшаяся сама по себе сигарета наполнила его могучие лёгкие сладким, умиротворяющим дымом.

— М! — одобряюще мыкнул Великан, — хоть что-то полезное придумали.

И снова раскис.

— Буду рад вновь увидеть тебя на стадионе… Юдзиро. — Сказал ему Дьявол, перед тем как стать жидким и просочиться сквозь решётчатый настил этой локации.

— Хм… — всё же усмехнулся Великан, наблюдая за уменьшающимся чёрным пятном на полу.

  
Тем временем на другой локации.

Брайан Фьюри, склонившись у большого резервуара со светящейся в темноте зелёным светом жидкостью, несуетливо заправлял свой ручной распылитель кислоты. Заправив эту опасную брызгалку, он снова спрятал в инвентарь и её, и прилагающийся к ней шланг для заправки. И обнаружил, что на арене, помимо него, появился кое-кто ещё…

— Военный? — спросил Универсальный Солдат одетого в военную форму бойца.

— Да! — дружелюбно ответил Роленто, «Уличный Боец», и обрадовался ещё больше: — А ты… ты тоже солдат!

Лицо Брайана было таким же кислым, как и освещавшая его в темноте зелёная жидкость.

— Пойдёшь ко мне? — всё с той же бодростью продолжил разговор Роленто, — мой мир как раз нуждается в солдатах!

— Твой мир? Не слышал о таком.

— Да, я его ещё не создал… — виновато оправдывался уличный вояка, — я создаю его! Но мне нужны помощники…

— Солдаты?

— Без армии не обойтись!

— Очередной завоеватель… — лицо Брайана совсем позеленело.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор!

— Каждому обитателю, каждому воину Вечной Арены, и так со временем предоставляется свой собственный, огороженный от всяких опасностей, уютный и полный удобств маленький мирок. Который, по мере совершаемых тобой подвигов, со временем становится всё больше и больше, всё уютнее и уютнее… Но прежде чем открыть доступ в свой мир, ты должен стать настоящим гладиатором Арены. Ты должен играть… Вот и весь фокус. — Рассказал Брайан.

— Это я уже знаю!

— А… — догадался Гладиатор.

— Мне нужен не просто собственный и изолированный от остальной Вселенной мир! Я хочу создать настоящую империю! Цивилизацию! С целым народом! С городами! Нет! С одной-единственной великой страной на всю планету! И чтобы я стоял во главе своей расы! Понимаешь?

— Что ж, — ответил воин-одиночка, — не скоро ты сможешь позволить себе целую армию — развитую, боеспособную и хоть чего-то стоящую в сравнении с уже существующими. Для того чтобы получить право на создание собственных солдат, техники и инфраструктуры, тебе придётся совершить куда больше подвигов…

— Поэтому присоединяйся ко мне, и скоро мы создадим самый великий и лучший для жизни мир во всей Вечной Арене! В конце нашей грандиозной кампании я сделаю тебя своим… премьер-министром!

Брайан решил просто молча уйти.

— Эй! — крикнул Роленто, — я что, был недостаточно великодушен по отношению к тебе?!

— Ты просто скучен.

— Скучен?! Мой план!?!

— Да. И я не понимаю, почему ты носишь славную военную форму вместо костюма клоуна. Ах да. Костюм клоуна не сделает тебя веселее и смешнее.

— Вот и мой первый противник на этом Турнире! Мой враг! Защищайся!

Брайан лишь усмехнулся.

А после непродолжительной схватки сказал поверженному оппоненту:

— Я мог бы утопить тебя в этом чане с кислотой, но дам тебе шанс исполнить свою мечту. Чтобы однажды явиться в твой кропотливо созданный мир… И УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ЕГО!!!

За чем последовал уже знакомый для многих в нашей Вселенной зловещий смех безумного солдата.

Под который на арену вышла ещё одна участница «Уличных Бойцов» — такая же обезумевшая от постоянных сражений девушка — Джури Хан.

— Проваливай отсюда, ты, жалкое подобие настоящего солдата! И мужчины… — обратилась она к товарищу по команде, — пока я сама тебя не кинула в этот бульон!!

И Роленто, явно хорошо знавший Джури, мигом ретировался с поля боя.

Брайан, к тому времени уже переставший смеяться, с интересом рассматривал новую знакомую.

— Неплохо, — сказала она, — всё, как о тебе и говорили.

— А первой меня испытать испугалась, да? — ответил ветеран Вечной Арены.

Джури улыбнулась ещё шире. И засверкала своим пурпурным бионическим глазом.

— Думала, я тебя не заметил? В самом начале. Думала, мрак скроет тебя от моих глаз? — продолжил разоблачать её Брайан.

— Почему? Я знала, что учёные покопались и в твоей голове. — Заявила Джури, намекая на железное нутро нашего киборга.

— Не только в голове. — Поправил её Брайан и… от души, не скупясь, выдрал добротный кусок мяса со своего оголённого и покрытого шрамами торса.

— Это я тоже имела в виду. — Отреагировала девушка, самым соблазнительным образом… облизнувшись. Она, кажется, и сама только что возбудилась…

— Неважно… — швырнул Брайан в чан частицу себя и сказал: — хочешь повеселиться?

— Веселье — смысл моей жизни. — Призналась Джури. — Но убивать тебя прямо сейчас было бы для меня напрасной потерей…

— Времени? Не думай о времени, когда ты находишься здесь, в Вечной Арене…

— Об этом я и хотела с тобой поговорить. Пока ты живой.

— Так вот зачем я тебе…

— Да, ты уже тут давно освоился. И мог бы помочь освоиться здесь и мне…

— Прости, деточка, но я не предоставляю услуги гида по этой Вселенной.

— Ну что тебе, трудно показать мне пару горячих мест в вашей Арене?!

— Горячих мест у нас предостаточно. Заходи в любой телепорт.

— Не хочешь показывать, где ты проводишь время… Боишься, что я всё заберу себе, так?

— Нет… — кротко ответил Брайан, так же спокойно подойдя к девушке.

Вдумчиво, неотрывно и страстно они продолжали вглядываться в безумные глаза друг друга, пока не…

— БОЮСЬ, ЧТО ТЫ СТАНЕШЬ ДЛЯ НИХ ЛЁГКОЙ ДОБЫЧЕЙ!!! — проорал Брайан в лицо оцепеневшей девушке, после чего незамедлительно толкнул её в сторону и прямо из пустоты выхватил кислотный распылитель; одновременно с тем на его лице сам собой взялся противогаз.

И, посмотрев на потолок, Джури увидела то, что уже готово было прыгнуть на неё, постой она на прежнем месте ещё хоть секунду.

Сверху свисала желеподобная и испускающая слабое люминесцентное свечение тварь. Ярко-голубая слизь тут же было поползла по направлению к Джури, но встретилась с шипящим потоком кислоты из распылителя Брайана.

С разрывающим ушные перепонки визгом и в облаке ядовитого пара чудовище мгновенно свалилось вниз и окончательно растворилось в зелёной луже.

Отойдя на несколько шагов от места гибели монстра и сняв противогаз, Брайан обратился к до сих пор находившейся на полу и в шоке девушке:

— Всё ещё хочешь остаться в нашем мире?

Джури, придя в себя и поднявшись на ноги ответила:

— Да!!! Хочу. И ещё как хочу!!

— Ты правда сумасшедшая. — Заключил ничуть невозмутившийся таким ответом Брайан.

— Пусть!!! — с пылом продолжала Джури, — Пусть!! Пусть меня лучше трахнет какой-нибудь монстр, и я погибну при этом! Но это лучше, чем оставаться там, в надоевшем и полностью безынтересном мирке! Полном болезней и нищеты! И просто ждать, пока я сдохну от старости! Слабая! Страшная! Всеми забытая и никому не нужная старуха! Ясно тебе!?!

— Не слишком ли дорогая цена за вечную молодость, вечную сытость и вечную силу?

— Ты забыл упомянуть и мою вечную красоту…

— Допустим… Но это же настоящая преисподняя. Ад! Ты ещё не знаешь, каково это, когда тебя обуревает непреодолимая жажда приключений. Жажда опасности! Жажда убийства! И крови!! Неутолимая жажда крови!! Инстинкт, который и заставляет всех нас вновь и вновь отправляться на поиски очередных приключений… Не растеряешь ли ты последние остатки рассудка от такого существования? Вечного существоаания…

— Больше терять мне нечего. — Твёрдо сказала Джури.

— Что ж… — повеселел Солдат, — я люблю смелых женщин.

— Не женщина! А девушка. Которой я останусь навеки…

— Ладно. Я проведу для тебя экскурсию по этому Аду. После Турнира.

— Конечно, после. Мы и здесь ещё толком не повеселились.

— Я покажу тебе свои самые горячие места… Но только ради того, чтобы ты и сама как следует разогрелась… И устроила со мной самый жаркий и безумный поединок, который только увидит эта Вселенная!!

— Идёт. Но помни: я молодая и полная энергии девушка… И живу не одними лишь битвами. Я способна на гораздо большее… — закончила Джури с наводящей на мысль улыбкой.

На что с такой же улыбкой Брайан ответил:

— Я знаю…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Роленто после файтинга решил поиграть ещё и в стратегию в реальном времени.


	6. Холод

Посреди мрачных развалин, на освещённом факелами и кострами пустыре стоял «Смертоносец» Саб-Зиро — суровый ниндзя, наделённый ко всему прочему даром криомансера. Похоже, он кого-то ждал… И морозная дымка вокруг его ледяных рук говорила о том, что он готов к бою.

— Вот ты где! — внезапно разогнал кладбищенскую тишину этого места чей-то голос, на который Саб-Зиро, впрочем, не обратил никакого внимания — настолько он был хладнокровен.

На арене появилась та девушка, Кула Даймонд, обладавшая той же способностью к укрощению холода, что и наш ниндзя. Обладала ли она этой силой в той же мере, что и он, однако, пока никому известно не было.

Кажется, он ждал не её…

— Как мило… — сказала Кула, приметив на пустыре аккуратную горку из черепов. И взяла самый верхний.

— А этот, вроде, раньше не был головой человека… — задумчиво сказала она про череп с рогами.

Уединение Саб-Зиро словно никем и не нарушалось.

— Эй! — снова окликнула его девушка, бросив через плечо странную черепушку, — совсем уже отморозился?!

— Что тебе нужно? — наконец заговорил он с ней своим ледяным голосом.

— Хотела спросить… — застенчиво ответила Кула, — а это у тебя прозвище такое или твоё настоящее имя?

— Какая тебе разница?! — тронулся лёд в замёрзшей душе криоманта.

— Значит, прозвище… — вновь задумалась девушка. И весело задала новый вопрос: — А научишь меня паре приёмчиков, м?

— Хватит ко мне приставать. — Как можно спокойнее отвечал Саб-Зиро.

— Да разве я к тебе пристаю?!

Синий Воин промолчал.

— Ну, научи! — продолжила она его донимать, — а я!.. а я… А я тебя мороженым угощу! Будешь?

И Саб-Зиро превратил её в неподвижную, ледяную статую, с облегчением выдохнув через свою маску студёным воздухом.

— Ну нет… — вновь зазвучал её надоедливый голос, — на мне это уже не сработает. Ты должен был знать!

Кула мгновенно и полностью разморозилась.

— Слушай… — что-то хотел ей сообщить криомант, как вдруг из взбесившегося и выросшего до человеческого роста пламени посреди арены появился тот, кого, судя по всему, здесь изначально и ждали.

Скорпион, Жёлтый Воин, призрачный ниндзя, единственный и неповторимый повелитель адского пламени, присоединился к своему товарищу по команде, но больше врагу, Саб-Зиро.

— Скорпион… — холодно поприветствовал его Синий Ниндзя.

— Горячий парень! — забеспокоилась наша снегурочка. И, покраснев, спохватилась: — не такой горячий, как ты, разумеется…

— Отличное место для дуэли! — обратился Скорпион к сокоманднику, кроме которого перед собой тут никого и не видел, — оно станет и твоей могилой… Саб-Зиро.

— О чём это он?! — ещё больше заволновалась мороженка.

— Отойди. — Сказал ей Саб-Зиро.

— А вот фиг вам! — ответила Кула и встала между противниками.

— Прочь, девчонка!! — заметил её и воин огня.

— Да что с вами не так?! — вскричала девушка, — вы же друзья!

— ОН МОЙ ЗАКЛЯТЫЙ ВРАГ!!! — в один голос объявили враги.

— Ну бросьте! — стояла на своём Кула, — противоположностям вовсе не обязательно друг другу противостоять! По себе знаю!

— Всё гораздо сложнее… — ответствовал Саб-Зиро, — не мешай!

— Тогда я буду тебя защищать! — заявила отважная криомантка и встала в боевую стойку на стороне Синего Ниндзя.

— Хватит позорить меня перед ним!! — крикнул Саб-Зиро, заметив прищуренные глаза Скорпиона.

— Мы с тобой одной холодной крови! — сказала снежная принцесса, — и я не дам никому в обиду своего ледяного товарища!

Скорпион не смеялся в голос, видимо, из уважения к противнику. Даже несмотря на всю ненависть к нему.

— Единственные мои товарищи, — сказал повелитель холода, — это воины моего клана Лин Куэй!

— Отлично! — воскликнула Кула, — считай, что я уже прописалась в твоём клане!

— Зачем я сказал про клан… — в конец раздосадовался Грандмастер — лидер Лин Куэй.

— Довольно этого цирка! — вмешался Скорпион, — я уничтожу вас обоих, если придётся!

— Вы!! — раздался необычный голос четвёртого действующего лица.

И все увидели Красного Воина — Ермака.

— Как вы посмели ослушаться нашего Повелителя! — обратился он к двум другим ниндзя.

— Вообще-то, я тоже здесь! — попыталась Кула обратить и на себя его внимание.

— Вам запретили выяснять отношения! — Ермак по-прежнему не замечал никого, кроме своих сокомандников.

— Шао Кан мне не хозяин! — ответил Скорпион.

— И мне. — Напомнил Саб-Зиро.

— Мы теперь все на одной стороне, забыли?! — не унимался Красный Ниндзя, — я доложу о вашем неподчинении его Императорскому Величеству немедленно!

— Докладывай! — крикнул ему вдогонку Скорпион. И обратился к Саб-Зиро: — Уже двое встали на нашем пути в этот день. Видимо, сама Судьба не даёт нам сегодня сойтись с тобой в последней смертельной битве… Да будет так! Я подожду ещё немного. И это моё собственное решение! Ибо я тот, кто сам творит свою судьбу. Надеюсь, ты сохранишь себе жизнь. Для меня. До встречи!

И Скорпион также покинул это место, исчезнув в языках адского пламени.

— Наконец-то они ушли! — успокоилась, а больше обрадовалась Кула, — а ты куда?! — крикнула она вслед и уходящему отсюда Саб-Зиро.

На что не получила от него никакого ответа.

  
Тем временем на другой покрытой ночным мраком локации…

— Кого-то ищешь? — раздался самый леденящий душу голос Турнира.

— Ой! — вскрикнула Тэнси, наша неутомимая искательница приключений, — Юкари!

И пара красивых, горящих в темноте фиолетовых глаз неспешно направилась к Тэнси, отгоняя ту прямо к стене.

— П-привет! — поздоровалась она с представшей теперь уже во всей своей красе чаровницей.

И, бегло изучив рассеянным взором её новый наряд, заметила дрожащим голосом:

— Сменила гардероб? Отлично выглядишь!

— Я стала… богиней. — ответила Юкари.

— Правда?! — впервые услышала об этом простая небожительница, — хух. А я!..

— И ты мечтаешь обрести неограниченную силу. — Договорила за неё богиня.

— Я?!? — до глубины души изумилась Тэнси, — что ты! Не-е-ет!..

— Мечтаешь бросить мне вызов. — Прочла её мысли колдунья.

— Нет!! Я здесь!..

— Без приглашения. — Снова угадала Юкари. И добавила не без досады: — Я тоже… Мерзавцы.

— Просто негодяи! — всецело согласилась с ней Тэнси. — И как они о нас забыли?..

— Мы слишком сильные.

— Боятся! Я так и думала…

— А ты? — спросила Юкари, мягко коснувшись щеки Тэнси своей холодной рукой, — ты тоже боишься?

— К-кого? — снова отвела девочка взгляд на узоры невиданных цветов на халате богини.

— Не бойся… — прошептала Юкари ей прямо в лицо, прямо в губы, — ты просто неопытная.

— В чём? — посмотрела бедняжка на упирающееся в неё колено совратительницы.

— Во всём. — Всем телом прижалась к ней Юкари.

Так, что Тэнси прикрикнула…

— Иди. — Приказала Юкари, выпуская её из своих страшных объятий, — он сделает тебя богиней…

И через секунду никакой небожительницы тут уже не было.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Смертельные битвы можно считать по умолчанию «последними». Но Скорпион, видимо, намекал на особенность его игры, в которой персонажи продолжают жить даже после всех проведённых на них в бессчётном множестве фаталити. Если говорить сугубо о геймплейной составляющей, не затрагивая канонные события и режимы истории.
> 
> Также он мог намекать на саму «бессмертность» его противостояния с Саб-Зиро. Которому он, впрочем, всё же надеется положить конец на этом Турнире. Скорпион, конечно, в курсе того, что и младший Саб-Зиро может восстать из мёртвых подобно Саб-Зиро старшему. Но это не означает, что их противостояние обязательно продолжится на этом основании.
> 
> Сама их вражда в этом фанфике объясняется тем, что история учитывает лишь тот период их взаимоотношений друг с другом, когда и в самом каноне они считались непримиримыми врагами.
> 
> Девочке, напоминаю, уже целых 17 лет. Биологически. То же касается и всех остальных без исключения «девочек». Т.е. их минимальный биологический возраст составляет 17 лет. Если не указан иной.


	7. Жар

— Подойди! — раздался на эту локацию властный голос некого мужчины, — не бойся меня…

Гис Ховард, сидя на полу в своей излюбленной позе сэйдза, подозвал к себе кое-кого.

И из-за статуи за его спиной робко показался молодой человек.

— Ну же, — снова обратился к нему мистический айкидока, — иди ко мне…

Парень нерешительно направился к Гису. И остановился прямо за ним.

— Не стой же над душой… — Сказал мистик. — Посмотри мне в лицо!

Парень обошёл его. И стал вглядываться в зловеще ухмыляющееся лицо Гиса.

— До конца я не верил в это… — с трепетом проговорил юноша, — ты жив…

— И это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать? Рок… сын мой.

— Я тебе больше не сын! — Выпалил Рок Ховард. — Злодей…

И омрачённый таким ответом Гис грозно выпрямился перед своим отпрыском, отчего тот невольно отпрянул от отца. И принял боевую стойку…

— Это легко проверить. — Сказал Гис, чьё, на первый взгляд, простое стоячее положение и было его боевой стойкой.

Неожиданно для Рока глаза его отца вдруг стали светиться в ночном сумраке. А вокруг ног злодея появились языки странной ауры.

— Не пропусти! — крикнул Гис, пустив по земле огнеобразную волну в сторону сына. От которой парень отбился таким же приёмом.

— Ещё! — пустил айкидока волну помощнее другой рукой. Рок снова отбился.

— Неплохо, — похвалил его папа, — для начала…

И стал гонять по земле языки пламени всё быстрее и быстрее, всё больше и больше… Не дожидаясь, пока юнец будет их отбивать.

— Reppuuken! — заклинал он огонь каждый раз, — Reppuuken!! — Всё чаще и чаще. Всё громче и громче!

И Рок уже едва не горел в адском пламени…

А жгучие волны всё мчались. Рассекая воздух и саму твердь земную. Настолько мощными и смертоносными они становились.

Наконец, одна такая волна настигла парня, отправив его в другой конец этой арены. Он лежал и больше не мог продолжать бой. Либо боялся…

— Уже всё? — презрительно сказал ему отец. И пустил последний, самый разрушительный всполох… которым он рассёк надвое стоявшую рядом с его сыном статую.

— Ты прав. — Мрачно сказал Гис. — Я действительно не твой отец.

И пошёл прочь, добавив:

— Ибо я ни за что бы не произвёл на свет такого слабака… как ты.

  
Между тем в апартаментах «Смертоносцев» — грозной крепости, выполненной в лучших традициях мира этой команды, — в главном зале на своём троне восседал Шао Кан, погружённый в глубокие думы…

Собравшиеся вокруг него некоторые соратники также разделяли удручённость и безрадостность Императора.

Вдруг перед великим завоевателем во всполохе пламени появился наш адский ниндзя, Скорпион.

— Всё-таки явился ко мне… — помрачнел Шао Кан ещё больше.

Непоколебимость Скорпиона, однако, оставалась прежней даже перед лицом Императора.

— До меня дошёл слух… — начал Шао Кан. Но непокорный призрак осмелился его перебить:

— Слухи, — сказал Скорпион, — то, о чём узнаёшь случайно. А не по подлому доносу!

Ермак, стоявший у трона по левую руку Шао Кана, злобно сощурил глаза.

— Как бы то ни было, — заявил Император, — но я узнал о вашем с Саб-Зиро проступке. И теперь лишь это имеет значение.

— О каком проступке ты говоришь, предводитель?

— О ВАШЕМ НАРУШЕНИИ МОЕГО ЗАПРЕТА!!! — прогремел на весь зал предводитель «Смертоносцев».

— Но разве смысл Турнира — не в поединках? — с той же невозмутимостью продолжил Скорпион. — И с кем угодно!

— Ты был бы прав, — подостыл Шао Кан, — если бы ваша несостоявшаяся драка была поединком… а не сведением в очередной раз личных счётов! — воспылал он в конце.

— А зачем ждать? — не сдавался Жёлтый Воин, — ведь потом, когда закончатся командные состязания — они начнут стравливать друг с другом и нас, сокомандников! И все в любом случае начнут убивать своих так называемых товарищей…

— Во-первых, — возразил Шао Кан, — убивать кого-либо на этом Турнире, особенно товарищей по команде, никто никого заставлять не будет. А во-вторых, чтобы нам всем благополучно дойти до той части Состязания, когда начнутся поединки всех против всех, мы должны перестать убивать друг друга УЖЕ СЕЙЧАС!! — вновь задрожал зал.

Скорпион перестал спорить.

— Пойми, — смилостивился Император, — я лишь хочу, чтобы мы достойно себя показали. Чтобы мы победили! И не разочаровали наших верных почитателей! Видел, как они нас боготворят?! Мы просто не можем ударить лицом в грязь перед ними! — торжественно заключил он.

— Мы ударили в грязь лицом, — сокрушённо заявил Скорпион, — когда ты, Шао Кан, не дал Ермаку проучить того зарвавшегося выскочку на глазах у всего колизея!

— Скорпион… — угрожающе поднялся с трона Император, отчего наш ниндзя, впрочем, даже не пошатнулся, — я остановил Ермака лишь потому, что знал, что он не победит того человека. Что его уничтожат!!

По глазам Красного Воина было видно, что он не согласен с таким суждением.

— Лучше погибнуть в бою! — пылко воскликнул Жёлтый Ниндзя, — чем прослыть трусом!

Ермак двинулся с места. Но Шао Кан вновь его молча остановил.

— Это было полностью моим решением. — Заявил Император. — И потому никто не смеет обвинять Ермака в малодушии. И если он чего-то и боялся в тот момент — так лишь нарушить приказ своего повелителя.

Ермак торжествующе посмотрел на Скорпиона. Который снова умолк.

— Я знаю, почему ты так говоришь. — Вновь смягчился Шао Кан. — И понимаю тебя. На любую битву ты смотришь с позиции одинокого воина, заботящегося лишь о том, что подумают о нём другие. И том, чтобы его не сочли трусом… Я же смотрю на эту битву с позиции отвечающего за своих подопечных лидера. А также разбирающегося в военном деле стратега, не имеющего глупой привычки отдавать на съедение противнику свои лучшие фигуры, и в самом начале партии. Я могу отступить. Но лишь для того, чтобы под конец игры собрать оставшиеся силы в один исполинский кулак. И только тогда обрушить его на измотанного и неготового к удару противника!! Понял ли и ты меня, Скорпион?

— Понял, Шао Кан. — Ровно ответил ниндзя. — Но я не очередная фигура в твоих руках на этой шахматной доске.

— Вот как… — сказал Император, внимательно посмотрев на Скорпиона, который и сам продолжал гордо и с неизменной уверенностью смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

— Хорошо. — После некоторого раздумья возгласил Шао Кан. — Кто ещё думает так же, как Скорпион? Кто ещё считает себя безвольной пешкой в моих руках?..

Все остальные, кроме Ермака, лишь виновато опустили глаза.

— Ах, вот оно что… — понял тиран, оглядывая всех с укоризной, — значит, я для вас — деспот. А не справедливый, пусть и строгий вождь, требующий от каждого лишь элементарной субординации и дисциплины. — Он сделал паузу. — Потому что на этом и строилась наша великая империя!! Потому что нельзя ничего создать в хаосе! Сплошном и никем неконтролируемом хаосе!! К которому вы все сейчас так и стремитесь… — И, снова выждав, продолжил: — Хорошо! Будь по-вашему. А то что это я и в самом деле лишаю вас праздника… Такого веселья! Пусть. Делайте, что хотите! А я и без вашей помощи отстою честь нашей славной отчизны. И приумножу и без того её великую славу. — После чего достал свой огромный молот и направился к порталу, сказав напоследок: — Только не рассчитывайте на моё снисхождение к вам потом, когда мы станем состязаться друг с другом… Ибо каждому я тогда воздам по заслугам его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пошлятина, похоже, проникла даже в историю Ховардов…
> 
> Хотя нет.
> 
> Потом же ещё и Шао Кан достал свой огромный молот.


	8. Ультра-комбо

Итак, звёздная ночь сменилась пасмурным утром; тысячи несмолкающих голосов вновь наполнили наш колизей; а главный гость торжества, Ханма Юдзиро, видимо, в благодарность за подаренную ему Дьяволом пачку сигарет, также осчастливил всю Бойцовскую Арену своим неожиданным возвращением. Место Великану отвели самое почётное — отдельное от всех. Подперев голову рукой и закинув лодыжку на колено, он со скучающим лицом сидел и ждал начала официальных соревнований.

— Приветствуем всех! — разразился над стадионом голос анонсера, который, несмотря на заволочённые мрачными облаками небеса, был как никогда весел и радушен, — вот и настал тот час! Час, когда наши многоуважаемые гости схлестнутся друг с другом на самом грандиозном и величайшем Турнире за всю! историю!! боевых искусств!!!

Юдзиро уже было не просто скучно. Ему было стыдно. За нас!

— Да что я всё говорю! — говорил анонсер, — сейчас вы сами всё увидите! — и сказал строго: — Бойцы! Приготовиться к бою! На арену вызываются!..

И он объявил имена участников первого нечемпионского поединка Турнира. Выходящих на арену бойцов показали на голографических экранах.

Одним из них был уже известный всем Шива. Другим — «Уличный Боец» Гай, с разбегу прыгнувший и проскочивший сквозь целую стену из непонятно откуда взявшихся на его пути пустых бочек из-под горючего.

Когда страшный лязг за его спиной стих, а ржавые бочки пропали с арены таким же загадочным образом, каким и появились на ней, он обратился к противнику:

— Знай: я явился сюда лишь затем, чтобы покарать и остановить каждого злодея на этом турнире. Ибо это то, ради чего я и стал шиноби — преемником славных традиций школы Бушин-Рю!

На что Шива кратко и кротко ответил:

— Не стоит лезть в чужой монастырь со своим уставом.

— Если это всё, что вы хотели сказать друг другу, — обратился к бойцам голос свыше, — тогда начинайте. БОЙ!!!

— Hozanto! — тут же выкрикнул Гай, в один молниеносный рывок уже оказавшись перед лицом Шивы. И таким же молниеносным контрударом ноги своего оппонента — тем самым, кручёным — немедленно получил по темени, из которого тут же брызнула кровь.

Не давая Гаю ни секунды на восстановление от оглушения, Шива отработал на нём ещё пару-тройку своих забойных ударов, последним из которых — другим головокружительным ударом ноги — отправил противника высоко в воздух. Чем и закончил поединок, когда тот упал и не смог встать на ноги.

— К-е-э-э-э-э-э-э-э-й О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о!!!!! — объявили результат боя.

А на экранах показали повтор сопровождаемого яркой вспышкой и рокотом грома удара, которым Шива и нокаутировал Гая, и название которого — Final Crash — он всё-таки выкрикнул в ходе его выполнения.

Вдруг Шива подошёл к поверженному сопернику. И, жёстко схватив его за голову, грозно взглянул на самого Великана…

На скучающем лице Юдзиро появилась лёгкая улыбка.

— Напоминаю! — напомнил анонсер, — добивать противника вовсе не обязательно!

Но Шива добил его. Резко свернув ему шею.

— Фаталити. — Будничным тоном подытожил результат поединка Шао Кан.

— Именно! — согласился с ним анонсер. И добавил: — Думаю, Император не будет против, если мы позаимствуем этот термин из его лексикона?

На что Шао Кан лениво махнул рукой.

— Благодарим!

Шива между тем, когда от Гая уже и мокрого места не осталось, продолжал стоять на арене и угрожающе смотреть на Чемпиона.

— Кажется, — осторожно предположил анонсер, — победитель ещё не закончил своё выступление…

Юдзиро ждал лишь того, когда его наконец осмелятся вызвать на бой, прямо объявив об этом на весь стадион.

Но не дождался этого…

Шива, посмотрев в небо, только кивнул незримому обладателю голоса свыше, после чего почтительно поклонился Мистеру Икс, а затем медленно направился к своему месту на трибунах.

— Я отомщу тебе за моего друга!! — прокричал ему в гневе кто-то с трибун убитого им соперника.

Чему Шива не придал никакого значения.

А Юдзиро?

Юдзиро раскис ещё больше. Но в надежде на появление нового смельчака продолжил смотреть поединки. В которых отметилась пара-тройка других «Уличных Бойцов».

Так, выступление Байсона запомнилось зрителям его самым жестоким приёмом — Psycho Punisher. Когда он вонзает в торс противника кулак, а в следующее мгновение из спины жертвы вырывается целый фонтан внутренностей. Не повезло Терри Богарду — участнику из «Голубой Крови».

— Как обычно… — с унынием тогда сказал про этот бой Гилл, лидер «Уличных Бойцов», — сплошное варварство!

Сказал тот, чей противник после боя с ним вообще не подлежал никакому опознанию — настолько обугленным и изуродованным был его труп — результат облучения светом, испускаемым Гиллом во время проведения им Seraphic Wings.

К счастью, невидимая стена уберегла не только кожу зрителей от губительного воздействия света, но и, несмотря на свою невидимость, их глаза от его яркости, сделав её менее интенсивной.

Ярким выступлением порадовала публику и Джури, раскрошив череп противницы — Милины из «Смертоносцев» — завершающим её коронную комбинацию ударом стопы.

Уходя с арены, она обменялась кокетливой улыбкой с вызванным на следующий бой Брайаном Фьюри.

Который до смерти забил ещё одного «Смертоносца» — матёрого солдата Джакса Железные руки. Забил уже после того, как поединок закончился…

Третьим бойцом, нанёсшим удар по этой команде, был Кзиро. Когда, перескакивая через Бараку Руки-лезвия, выдрал ему голову вместе с хребтом своим скорпионьим жалом, вонзённым противнику прямо в глаз.

Шао Кан оценил это фаталити лёгкими аплодисментами. Даже после всех огорчительных неудач его подопечных…

А после и сам вышел на арену.

…Ну, просто назвали его имя.

— Извини, приятель… — снисходительно сказал ему его оппонент, вечно унылый боец Коди Трэверс из команды «УБ», — но я должен отомстить за своего друга.

Гай был его другом.

— Поэтому, — договорил бывший вигилант, а ныне и сам вновь сбежавший из тюрьмы зек, — сейчас я забью очередной гвоздь в крышку гроба твоей компашки.

Шао Кан, оценив по достоинству и подколку этого паренька, тоже хотел его подколоть. Но прежде чем Император успел направить на него палец и что-то сказать, о его устрашающий своим видом шлем звонко ударил брошенный Коди камень, отчего многие гости, особенно товарищи этого хулигана, от души посмеялись. А команда Императора, напротив, замерла в ожидании чего-то страшного… 

Грядущего шторма.

Ибо тучи над стадионом становились всё мрачнее и мрачнее. Всё страшнее и страшнее…

— Как говорится, — с неизменной улыбкой на лице сказал Шао Кан, — свинья грязь везде найдёт.

Дело в том, что Коди обладал поразительной способностью подбирать камни для бросков даже там, где их отродясь никогда не было.

В ответ на сказанные в его адрес слова он лишь пожал плечами. И сам легкомысленно улыбнулся…

Вслед за чем пропустил первый удар Шао Кана — моментальный удар молотом прямо в висок, от которого шея бедняги мгновенно согнулась точно под углом 90 градусов. Окровавленное лицо Коди тут же обезобразила маска смерти, и он машинально пал на колени пред Императором, но…

Не пал перед ним ниц.

Да, он всё ещё был жив…

И тянулся рукой к валявшемуся возле него ножику.

— Бросил камень в мой огород? — снова подколол его Шао Кан. — Ну и кто и в чей гроб теперь забивает гвозди?

И следующим громозвучным ударом молота Император превратил необременённое никакой мыслью лицо Коди в одну сплошную кровавую кашу.

…И даже после этого упавший навзничь противник продолжал подавать признаки жизни.

Той же рукой, какой он секунду назад тянулся к ножику, бедолага теперь судорожно копошился в кучке песка, которым он имел обыкновение бросаться противнику в лицо, когда оказывался в нокдауне.

— Ибо сказано, — говорил Шао Кан, — кто из вас без греха, первый брось в меня камень. А ты явно не безгрешен…

После чего Император принялся колотить по этому полутрупу своей стопудовой кувалдой с таким ражем… и с такой экзальтацией!, что, казалось, сумел повбивать по стальному, леденящему душу гвоздю в сердце каждого, кто сегодня имел шанс лицезреть его чудовищное и ни на что не похожее умопомешательство.

— ФАТАЛИТИ!!! — зловещим и страшнее любого грома голосом объявил исход боя анонсер, когда Шао Кан нанёс по давно уже испустившему дух врагу последний удар и победно стоял на залитой кровью арене, взирая на небо в предвкушении услышать заветное слово и в свою честь.

И исполненный собственного величия и гордости, с чувством выполненного долга, он не спеша направился к своему трону по буквально выстланному по земле тонким слоем противнику… под благоговейную, мертвящую тишину, которую не смели нарушить даже его подопечные, даже аплодисментами…

Хлынул ливень, ещё скорее отмывший арену от всей оставшейся после Коди грязи.

— Пожалуй, — зазвучал вновь подобревший Голос Бойцовской Арены, — добавим на стадион и невидимый купол… Пока дождь не закончится.

И публика тотчас перестала мокнуть под ливнем.

А вместо озёр дождевой воды арену исправно продолжили заливать целые моря алой крови.

Взять хотя бы поединок Мистера Икс с Кеном Мастерсом — ещё одним безбашенным парнем всё с той же команды «Уличных Бойцов», про которого говорят «ему море по колено».

Говорили.

Пока и он не назвал истинного короля улиц «приятелем».

Вот как это было:

— Прости, приятель, — фамильярно обратился Кен к стоявшему перед ним главарю целого синдиката, — но звание «Короля Улиц» остаётся за мной.

Мистер Икс, до этого лишь молчаливо меривший равнодушным взглядом попавшего в серьёзную переделку ухореза, вдруг плюнул свою сигару, вынул из карманов руки, в которых тут же появился его любимец Томми, и, дав Кену пару секунд на осмысление того, что сейчас с ним произойдёт, открыл из автомата по нему шквальный огонь.

И труп его ещё изрешетил парой сотен пуль.

Последней очередью пуль он лишь заглушил неодобрительный свист, доносившийся с трибун убитого.

И, напугав и заткнув тех, кто забыл о пуленепробиваемой невидимой стене, с довольной ухмылкой вернулся на свой трон.

— Ему можно пользоваться автоматом? — удивился тогда Капитан Арена.

— Ему можно. — Ответила Ева.

Вот и ваш Кен.

— На черта он сюда припёрся? — говорили про него товарищи уже после его кончины. — Богатый. С семьёй. Живи себе спокойно! Нет. Оставил жену с ребёнком и!.. Оставил на сей раз насовсем. Эх!..

То же случилось и с другим «семьянином» из этой команды.

Нет — его, конечно, не расстреляли из пулемёта.

Но крови было не меньше.

Когда Гис Ховард своим Reppuuken'ом с хирургической точностью расщепил на две абсолютно равные половины Уильяма Гайла — очередного борца с мировым злом, лихого водителя истребителя и также имеющего жену и ребёнка сорвиголову. Кто теперь будет кормить его дармоедов? Правильно. Государство. У которого, между прочим, и так забот выше крыши…

Как же так вышло?

Легко и просто!

Он решил устроить с Гисом так называемую войну «металок».

Обстреливал его, значит, своими режущими воздух и слух Sonic Boom'ами.

Ну, и допулялся.

С треском проиграв и в этой войне.

— Пол Феникс! — вызвали на арену нашего дзюдоиста.

— Ну, — сказал взволнованный после всего Пол, — пожелайте мне удачи!

— Давай. — Будто попрощался с ним Кэп, набивая рот попкорном.

— Удачи. — Подбодрила бойца Ева.

И Пол неуверенно вышел на арену…

Встретившись со своим оппонентом, — волосатой горой мускулов по прозвищу Красный Циклон, суровым рестлером Зангиевым. После всех неудач «Уличные Бойцы» надеялись на него, как ни на кого другого.

Стоя в тени соперника и внимательно изучая его, Пол нервно сглотнул в мучительном ожидании начала поединка с ним.

— БОЙ!!! — Содрогнул стадион раскат грома.

Отчего дзюдоист продемонстрировал небывалую и для самого себя прыть, в один миг и в один скачок оказавшись от противника за несколько длинных шагов.

Заорав, со страшной гримасой и с жутким топотом, Зангиев побежал к Полу… чем, разумеется, привёл бедного дзюдоиста в ещё больший ужас.

И заставил контратаковать.

— На!! — проорал вдруг Пол, пробив ногой прямо по центру волосатой груди Зангиева, отчего в лёгких борца мгновенно закончился воздух; вслед за чем оглоушил скрючившегося противника увесистым тумаком точно по темени.

И пока Зангиев мало-помалу вновь набирал воздуху в грудь и приходил в себя, Пол также не терял времени и готовился нанести по нему свой мощнейший, мастерский удар.

Выбивающий из противника дух удар в солнечное сплетение — раз в сто хуже первого, — которым дзюдоист кувырками и отправил борца аж в противоположный конец ринга.

— Н-а-а-а-а-к-а-а-а-а-у-т!!! — осчастливил Пола анонсер. — И лучшее время!

Даже поединки Юдзиро длились дольше…

— ДА!!! — поднял победитель дымящийся, с разорванной перчаткой кулак, которым едва не прикончил бедного рестлера. — ДА, ДЕТКА!! ДА!!!

И, весёлый и счастливый, вновь присоединился к своим друзьям на трибунах.

— Сразу так, что ли, не мог? — всё же упрекнул его Капитан, — позлил бы нашего задаваку ещё больше.

— Да, что-то растерялся вначале… — оправдывался Пол, — вы слышали его прозвище?! Красный Циклон!! Я думал, он меня по всему стадиону размажет!!

Юдзиро наблюдал за ним. И наблюдал с самым мрачным и страшным лицом…

— Ребята, — отвлекла парней Ева, — давайте просто спокойно смотреть дальше…

И они послушались её.

Но не потому, что вдруг вспомнили и про находящегося среди зрителей Великана.

А потому что не хотели проболтать бой следующей пары необычных соперников.

Прямо через невидимый купол над стадионом на арену медленно приземлился робот.

— Опять он!! — ужаснулся Пол, узнав в этом железном здоровяке только что уковылявшего с ринга Зангиева.

Да, Мех-Зангиев, детище Шадалу — преступного синдиката Байсона — также был участником Состязания.

Но выступал отнюдь не за команду «Уличных Бойцов»…

— Оно Акира! — объявили имя первого бойца этого поединка.

И на арену к этому монстру взошла маленькая, двенадцатилетняя девочка.

— Не понял… — озадачился Кэп.

— Она будет им управлять. — Пояснила Ева.

И в руках Акиры появился аркадный стик для игры в файтинги.

— Теперь понял. — Сказал Капитан. — Нам только самих задротов тут не хватало…

— Рада познакомиться! — с откровенно напускным добродушием обратилась к Акире её соперница — чудо-роботесса Алиса. Одна из «Железных Кулаков».

Вечно бесстрастная и безмолвная геймерша лишь продолжала смотреть в одну точку на напудренном, румяном лице этой ожившей фарфоровой куклы.

— Пусть победит сильнейший! — снова протянула ей руку наша сахарная феечка от мира роботов.

И снова напрасно.

— Бойцы, приготовиться к бою!! — наказало им небо.

И Акира вышла за пределы арены, разместившись на специально предоставленном ей для этого боя кресле и положив себе на колени аркадный стик.

И бой начался…

— Икимас! — распустив свои крылышки, весело ринулась в атаку хрупкая куколка.

И ещё быстрее отлетела от крутанувшегося с бешеной скоростью стального гиганта.

— Ой! — притворно опешила Алиса. — Опять я её потеряла!

И, забыв о противнике, пошла за своей слетевшей с плеч головой.

— Я такая рассеянная… — будто с досадой сказала она, присобачивая голову на место.

И вдруг опешила по-настоящему…

Когда Мех-Зангиев схватил её сзади.

И урыл в груде бетона своим взрывным, термоядерным суплексом.

Крупный план панцушота Алисы озарил стадион со всех экранов и ракурсов.

К великому восторгу публики.

А кто-то из гостей особо восхищённо и громко выкрикнул:

— Моя школа!!

Бой тут же закончился в пользу Акиры.

— Да!!! — стукнул в плечо железобетонную геймершу её такой же юный друг и вундеркинд в мире файтингов.

Как этих детей допустили до нашей игры…

А Алиса, когда поднялась, с угрюмым лицом и с помятой сахарной ватой на голове всё стояла… И глядела пепелящим взглядом на то место, где пару мгновений назад ешё зиял проделанный её головой кратер.

— Алиса… — ласково обратился к ней Ларс, этот галантный рыцарь без страха и упрёка из типичных фентезийных книжонок, её друг и товарищ, а возможно, и возлюбленный… Во всяком случае, в чувствах с его стороны никто давно не сомневался.

Ларс было нежно взял её за руку, чтобы поддержать бедную феечку в столь удручённую для неё минуту. И увести с арены…

Но неожиданно получил от неё тяжеленным кулаком прямо в нос.

И с превращённым в кровавое месиво некогда благолепным лицом замертво распластался в нескольких шагах от своего рассвирепевшего предмета любви.

Нет…

Не замертво.

Он всё ещё шевелился.

И что-то мямлил своим кривым, беззубым ртом.

— Ауауа… — говорил незадачливый кавалер этой леди. И ордена белых паладинов. — Фафефа… ЫЭ?!?

И ещё больше взбешённая тем, что ей одним махом не удалось прикончить даже это бесхребетное, Алиса набросилась на полумёртвого Ларса. И, заревев нечеловеческим визгом, принялась кромсать его своими выпущенными из рук цепными пилами…

— Я знал, что этим всё и закончится… — говорил Пол, с оторопью наблюдавший за творившейся на арене экзекуцией. — Нельзя так приставать к девушке. Даже, если она — робот…

Хорошенько выпотрошив бедного селадона и вымазавшись его кровью, она затем взмыла над ним в воздух и целыми очередями из своих теперь уже рук-ракетомётов начала палить по его страшному трупу.

Наконец, от Ларса ничего не осталось.

И Алиса тихонько приземлилась в клубах дыма посреди большого чёрного пепелища.

Воцарившуюся тишину на стадионе нарушал лишь шёпот с трибун «Железных Кулаков».

— Мда… — говорил кто-то, — надеюсь, он хотя бы успел потерять с ней девственность.

— С роботом? Ты серьёзно?

— А… Ну да.

— А кроме того, ты действительно думаешь, что она вообще ему когда-то давала? Она? И ему?!

— Ну, мало ли…

— Помилуйте, сударь! Всем этим рыцарям без траха и яиц никогда и ничего не светит! Кроме френдзоны…

Алиса, конечно, всё слышала.

И когда дым рассеялся, все узрели её вконец обезумевшее лицо…

— А теперь будьте так любезны покинуть арену, уважаемая гостья. — Обратился к ней Голос Турнира. — Вы задерживаете выступление следующих участников.

— Да я сама их убью… — проговорил сломанный робот. — ВСЕХ! ВАС!!

И накрыла весь стадион беспорядочным огнём из двух ракетомётов.

Точнее, накрыла бы, если бы не наша непробиваемая невидимая стена.

— Прошу вас ещё раз… — посерьёзнел анонсер.

На что Алиса ответила лишь очередным десятком разрывных ракет.

Но уже в небо.

После чего всю Бойцовскую Арену немедленно содрогнуло колоссальной мощи землетрясение. И под такой же чудовищный грохот.

А на том месте, где только что находилась Алиса, вдруг снова образовался обугленный кратер. Из которого, правда, уже ничего не торчало…

Так и закончились её приключения в нашей стране.

Все опять тут же смолкли.

И пытались понять, что же сейчас произошло у них на глазах.

Что за незримый, исполинский кулак, кулачище!, сейчас прищучил со всей силы этого сломавшегося и вышедшего из-под контроля робота?!

— Хм… — и сам замялся анонсер.

— Ну слава тебе господи! — выходя на арену, возгласил неизвестный, — я уж думал, моя очередь никогда не наступит!

Самовольно вышедшим на помост участником был ещё один боец-одиночка. Тот самый мастер суплексов.

— А-а-а… — обратили на него внимание. — Да! Да-да-да-да! Я как раз собирался вызвать на следующий бой! самого…

ГЭНДЗО СИБАТУ!!!

Несмотря на то, с какой помпезностью назвали его имя, никто не понял, чем был так примечателен этот простой рестлер в маске дикого зверя.

— Кума! — вызвали его соперника — бурого медведя из команды почившей парочки.

И всем всё сразу стало понятно.

Когда Гэндзо заборол этого мишку.

И никаким вам не суплексом, нет!

Заборол он нашего косолапого ТАК, как!.. я даже не знаю, как сказать.

В общем, страшное зрелище.

— Тррррррииииии!!!!! — объявили победу этого зоофила.

Шутка, конечно.

Про «зоофила».

Но, как говорится, в каждой шутке…

Есть по одному мишутке.

По одному бедному, с травмированной на всю оставшуюся жизнь психикой медведю.

— Ура!!! — возликовала группа поддержки Пушистой Маски, состоявшая из самых потрясающих представителей мира фэнтези: обаятельной волкодевочки, очаровательной драконодевочки и… И вампирши.

Ну ладно…

Самой обворожительной и распрекрасной на свете вампирши.

…Ч-у-у-ть-ч-у-у-ть уступающей по своим достоинствам великой и несравненной Королеве Вампиров — легендарной…

Киссшот Ацерола-орион Харт-андер-блейд.

Оставив в покое мишутку (на минутку) и сняв с себя маску, Гэндзо обратил взор к трибунам малость прифигевших «Железных Кулаков» и грозно указал пальцем — правильно — в Кинга. Чей ужас не смогла скрыть и его собственная маска. Если судить по тому, с какими широко распахнутыми глазами и пастью теперь взирала на Гэндзо эта голова ягуара…

Вдруг наш любитель животных приметил на трибуне мишани ещё парочку необычных «лиц»…

— Ах вы ж мои лапочки… — сказал он, словно загипнотизированный, — как же это я сразу-то вас не приметил, а!?! ААА?!!!?

И кенгуру с пандой тут же сорвались со своих мест и понеслись… Понеслись подальше от этого человека.

Который, естественно, и сам как бешеный погнался за ними.

За Пандой.

Были и другие не менее курьёзные поединки на нашем Турнире.

К примеру, «Поединок двух Эшей», как окрестили его зрители.

Эша Кримсона из «Голубой Крови».

И Эша из банды Мистера Икс — эдакого Мистера Мазохиста от его команды.

— Я НЕ ГОЛУБОЙ!!! — завывал Кримсон, пуляя в нашего мазохиста зелёными всполохами и гоняя его по всей арене.

А тот и рад был побегать. Да позвякать своим костюмчиком…

— Опа!! — неожиданно подкатил Мистер Эш к Эшу-молокососу. И сшиб его с ног.

— Ай!! — шлёпнулся паренёк с жалким видом.

И обомлел…

Когда Мистер Эш поставил его на карачки.

И приспустил с него брючки.

— Пл-а-а-хой мальчик… — с укоризной сказал дядя, цокая языком, — ой, как я тебя сейчас накажу!

И как начал хлестать его по тощей заднице своею рукой-то! Рукой-то тяжёлой! Мужской такой!

Приговаривая:

— Кто не хочет признаваться?!

Кто тут у нас страдает от внутренней гомофобии, м?!

Я тебя вылечу…

И ты почувствуешь себя нормальным!

Ты будешь принимать себя таким, какой есть!

Сорванец…

И, хорошенько отшлёпав его, пока задница не загорелась, позволил ему уйти.

Убежать!

Размазывая по красной физиономии сопли и слёзы, да сияя всем на прощание своей красной задницей.

Больше этого Эша у нас не видели.

А Эш-победитель, гордо стоя на помосте, лишь поправил фуражку, блеснул своей белоснежной улыбкой и двумя пальцами отдал честь наблюдавшему за ним с каменным лицом Мистеру Икс.

— Зачем я только его сюда притащил… — прикрывая лицо рукой, проговорил криминальный авторитет.

Следующим сбежавшим с арены участником была девушка из «Авангарда Принцесс» — Эри Хасуми.

Когда «Смертоносец» Скорпион обнажил перед ней свой демонический череп. И одним рывком в сторону противницы заставил её тут же побросать свои тонфы и с криком «сдаюсь!» ретироваться с помоста.

Команда призрачного ниндзя отметила его безоговорочную победу издевательским смехом.

Которому, впрочем, не рад был и сам Скорпион.

Почему против него, самого Скорпиона!, вывели на ринг не достойного его силы противника…

А какую-то жалкую и беспомощную девчонку!!!?

Что за насмешка над грозным воином Преисподней!!

Уходя, он всё же выпустил из зубастой пасти поток ненасытного пламени, которому ему сегодня так и не удалось никого скормить…

Будем надеяться на лучшее!

Сдаться другую милашку заставил другой огнедышащий монстр.

Дальсим из «Уличных Бойцов».

Да, именно он!

Этот миролюбивый и мягкий во всех смыслах йог с фантастической способностью растягивать свои конечности, подобно какому-то супергерою.

Не желая жестоко избивать противницу, он решил всего лишь обвиться вокруг неё своим гибким телом. И таким образом вынудить сдаться…

— Сдаюсь!! — выкрикнула тогда покрасневшая девушка жалобным голосом.

И, тяжело дыша, пала перед Дальсимом, когда тот мгновенно от неё отцепился.

Он ещё боялся, не перестарался ли… Не придушил ли её ненароком.

Но нет.

Уверяю вас в том, что покраснела и тяжело дышала Багрянка из «Сердец Арканы» совсем по другим причинам…

Но «Уличные Бойцы» были рады и такой победе.

Отомстила за всех девушек и всем огнедышащим представительница «Талой Крови» — маленькая, ростом с хоббита, и остроухая, как эльф, девчонка по прозвищу Белая Лен.

Вредная.

И ЖУТКО злобная…

Ещё один криомансер на этом Турнире, она сперва безжалостно заморозила своего соперника до самых костей.

А потом, подойдя к нему, резко толкнула его. Отчего он упал и разбился на тысячу мелких осколков.

В этот момент и пробил последний час Биг Бена с Улицы Ярости…

А Лен, довольная собой и злобно ухмыляясь, почтила внимание своей предводительницы изысканным книксеном, а потом нашла на трибунах Саб-Зиро и состроила ему гнусную рожу с высунутым языком.

Хладнокровный воин, конечно, не придал этой выходке никакого значения.

Не придала и лидерша «Талой Крови» — вторая после Юкари снежная королева на нашем Празднике и первая перед Киссшот Императрица Вампиров — Арквейд Брюнстад — в своей финальной, сильнейшей форме Лунной Принцессы.

Сама она, к сожалению, а может, и к счастью, не принимала участия в состязании простых смертных.

Но решила выступить хотя бы в роли наставницы «Талой Крови».

Между тем на арену как раз вышел Саб-Зиро.

Чьим противником в этом бою был «Голубой» Иори Ягами.

Команда криоманта уже с предвкушением готовилась узреть одно из легендарных фаталити своего товарища.

Но он вдруг перевёл взгляд на опечаленное лицо Кулы из команды Ягами.

И пощадил оппонента.

— Глупец. — Сказал тогда Шао Кан.

С кем впервые на нашем Турнире всецело согласился и Скорпион, одаривший Саб-Зиро не менее презрительным взором.

Чему воин холода вновь не придал никакого значения.

— Победил!.. — стали объявлять имя победителя.

— Нет!! — внезапно взревел разъярённый Иори. — Я ещё не всё показал…

И перешёл в форму Орочи Иори. 

Закричав:

— Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!!!

Бой продолжился.

На пару секунд.

И по его завершении мы таки услышали в очередной раз заветное и знакомое с детства слово «ФАТАЛИТИ!» из уст не менее восторженного анонсера.

И поаплодировали Саб-Зиро, победно поднявшему над собой выдранную с хребтом голову Иори.

Даже Скорпион испытал за него гордость…

Отыграться за неудачников (и на неудачнике) наконец-то выпала возможность Ругалу Бернштейну — лидеру «Голубых».

Которому достался…

Дзин Кадзама.

Вы ведь уже догадались, чем всё закончилось, правда?

Я расскажу подробности.

Ругал, как известно, в дополнение к своей и без того неуёмной жестокости отличался ещё и крайне агрессивной манерой ведения боя.

И потому был полной противоположностью Дзина, этой скучной и не способной ни на какое действо черепахи.

Нет — Дзин, конечно, пытался атаковать, до конца изображая на своём ангельском, но уже изрядно побитом лице стойкую невозмутимость.

Но после того, как Ругал в сотый раз блестяще парировал очередной предсказуемый манёвр противника и оставил на нём сотую гематому, наш вечный стоик, чувствуя закономерную развязку этого избиения, вдруг изменился в лице и…

Нет.

Не успел.

Так как Ругал вонзил в его покрывшуюся татуировками грудь руку.

И не дал тем самым ему окончательно перейти в форму так называемого дьявола — того же Дзина, только с рогами и с крыльями.

Вау.

Как страшно.

Подняв над собой оторопелого и кашляющего кровью противника, наш джентльмен затем стал выпускать из вонзённой в него руки опустошающей мощи фаерболы, каждый из которых вырывался из спины бедного молодца с очередной порцией крови и кишок.

Отфонтанировавшее тело бедняги Ругал затем брезгливо швырнул в сторону его команды, а сам встал в победоносную стойку, готовясь услышать заветное слово и в честь себя любимого.

— ДЗИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИН!!!!!!!!!! — оглушил всех душераздирающий вопль одной несчастной девчушки — Лин Сяоюй, — выбежавшей на арену к окровавленному и испускающему дух товарищу.

— НЕТ! НЕЕЕТ!!! НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!!!!!! — безумно кричала она, орошая возлюбленного целым дождём горьких, горячих слёз. И не желая навеки предавать его холодному камню нашей арены.

— ФАТАЛИТИ! — пророкотал беспощадный и безапелляционный голос всевышнего.

И Дзин поглотился Бойцовской Ареной… Навеки.

— НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!!!!!!!!!! — ревела Сяоюй со страшной гримасой, — НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!!!!!!!!!! — ревела нечеловеческим рёвом!

И в новом порыве безумия принялась лихорадочно царапать равнодушный к её горю бетон, обнажая свои пальцы до самых костей… и заливая его уже собственной кровью.

Ругал наблюдал за ней своим единственным глазом и упивался каждым мигом её нескончаемых страданий.

Ибо ни одна жертва его злодений ещё не страдала так, как страдала Лин Сяоюй, эта невинная и доселе не знавшая никакого горя наивная девочка.

Вдруг она перестала рыдать.

Медленно поднялась с земли.

И, взглянув на Ругала своими безумными, со зрачками-точками глазами, сказала зловещим, поледеневшим голосом:

— Ты… Я проклинаю тебя. Слышишь?

Ругал решил дослушать.

— Я ПРОКЛИНАЮ ТЕБЯ, СВОЛОЧЬ!!! — закричала она, — ЧТОБ ТЫ ТАК ЖЕ СТРАДАЛ!!! ЧТОБЫ И ТЫ ЛИШИЛСЯ ТЕХ, КОГО ЛЮБИШЬ! КЕМ ДОРОЖИШЬ! ЧТОБ ТЫ!.. ЧТОБЫ ТЫ!!. БУДЬ ТЫ ПРОКЛЯТ, МЕРЗАВЕЦ!!!!!

Двое рейдеров уже волокли её прочь со стадиона.

А она всё кричала, задыхаясь от бешенства и вырываясь из их хватки:

— Негодяи!! Злодеи!! Ах вы демоны!! Ах вы адские твари!! Ненавижу вас!! НЕНАВИЖУ!!!

Так мы попрощались и с ней.

— Пожалуй, — обратился ко всем анонсер, — время для паузы. Перерыв! Можете покинуть места, дамы и господа, и потратить следующие два часа вашего времени на… ту же прогулку, если вам будет угодно.

Ругал же спешно направился к своим весело улыбавшимся и шедшим ему навстречу отпрыскам.

Кажется, слова Сяоюй всё ещё отзывались в его опустевшей душе многократным и пронзительным эхом. И теперь он боялся, как бы его не лишили последнего…

Много кто решил последовать совету свыше и покинуть это исполненное жестокостью, злобой и горем место хотя бы на пару часов.

А кто-то просто устал от постоянного шума и огромного количества народа и нуждался в уединении.

Как, например, Саб-Зиро.

На пути которого вдруг снова возникла Кула.

Она глядела на него полными разочарования и огорчения глазами.

Но в его глазах не увидела ни капли сожаления о жестоком убийстве её сокомандника.

И, расталкивая всех, побежала от него прочь.

— Ты!! — воззвал к бесчувственному криоманту чей-то разгневанный голос — голос Кё Кусанаги — ещё одного «Голубого».

— Может быть, — говорил Кё, — мы с ним и были соперниками. Может быть, мы и ненавидели друг друга! Может быть, мы и сами друг друга прикончили бы!! Но знай: я этого так не оставлю! Я!..

Вдруг из его рта вылетел объятый огнём кунай на конце длинной цепи, после чего все услышали знаменитое «КО МНЕ!!!», а спустя ещё пару секунд увидели третью за сегодняшний день выдранную вместе с хребтом голову, но уже в руках Скорпиона.

— А теперь слушайте все!! — обратился ко всем Скорпион, держа над собой голову Кё, — жизнь этого человека, жизнь Саб-Зиро — принадлежит мне!! И если кто-то из вас посмеет покуситься на неё вне рамок Турнира — я сделаю с ним то же, что сделал и с этим мальчишкой!! ПОНЯЛИ МЕНЯ?!

Никто не возразил.

— Вот и хорошо. — Сказал призрак, перед тем как сгореть у всех на глазах.

Таким было начало официальных соревнований между претендентами на звание Чемпиона Вселенной.

Ой!

Погодите-погодите…

Ещё же был достославный Хэйхати Мисима, сломавший шею «Уличному Бойцу» Рю.

В отместку за тот халтурный кроссовер.

Как же я мог забыть про такое…

А так — всё.

Всё самое интересное.

На данный момент.

Благодарим за внимание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Как, стоя на арене этого огромного стадиона, персонажи могут разглядеть/расслышать кого-то на трибунах? И наоборот.
> 
> О: Видимо, в пределах стадиона у персонажей появляется такая возможность, когда они концентрируют на ком-то внимание. Они слышат только того, кого нужно в данный момент. А их глаза в этот момент снабжаются зумом ((zoom) так же, как и в момент прицеливания в Quake III Arena).  
> Пример вымышленной физики.
> 
> Бой Шивы был быстрым. Но Полу всё же удалось его обойти. На пару долей секунды.
> 
> Арена, ринг и помост — не одно и то же.  
> Но в рамках этого фанфика считаются синонимами.
> 
> «Черепаха» — необязательно тип персонажей. Черепахами могут быть и сами игроки. Если играют так даже за ориентированных на наступательную игру персонажей.
> 
> Музыка:
> 
> При выборе бойца —  
> Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection  
> Driving Beats  
> Либо TTT2 — Aim To Win  
> Любой подходящий трек из любого файтинга, крч.
> 
> Экран VS Из SFxT
> 
> Экран результатов из SF4
> 
> Во время схваток —  
> Streets Of Rage Remake  
> BGM1401 Disc  
> Never Return Alive V5 mix
> 
> В память о навеки ушедших —  
> Рокки 4  
> No Easy Way Out  
> Можно с видеорядом из самого фильма.
> 
> P.S. Exactly!


End file.
